L'inattendue
by Rach2503
Summary: Cette histoire se déroule pendant la période durant laquelle Sydney a disparu, l'arriver d'une personne de son passé va tout remettre en cause...
1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait maintenant 7 mois qu'elle avait été enlevé par le convenant, 7 mois que ses proches la croyaient morte, qu'elle avait tout perdu son travail, ses amis ; l'homme qu'elle aimait. Apres 5 mois de torture et de reconditionnement mentale, Sydney se résolu à endosser l'identité de Julia Thorne mais tout en restant loyale à la CIA, en tant qu'agent double. Le convenant après s'être assuré de la loyauté de Sydney, lui assigna un partenaire, un mercenaire dénommé Simon Walker, un homme brun aux yeux marron.

Dans une villa situer en Espagne, Simon reçut un coup de téléphone, il décrochât, une voix étouffée se fit entendre à l'autre bout du téléphone :

-« Monsieur Walker, nous avons une autre mission pour vous, cependant nous avons décider de vous attribuer un nouveau partenaire. Il arrivera dans la soirée. ». Le téléphone se tut.

Simon raccrocha à son tour et se dirigea vers le jardin où Sydney se prélassait au bord de la piscine, et où les reflets de l'eau la baignaient dans une lumière éblouissante. Simon en voyant ce tableau se senti flatté d'être son amant.

-« Julia nous allons avoir un invité de plus pour notre petite soirée. », annonça Simon en se dirigeant vers elle.

Sydney baissa légèrement ses lunettes et le fixa de son regard perçant.

-« qui est ce ? »

-« aucune idée, tu connais nos employeurs !! Il suffira juste de voir qui parmi nos invités n'est pas sur la liste ! » Dit-il avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Il s'assit sur le deuxième transat et pris le cocktail que la jeune femme lui tendit, en bu une gorgé et sourit.

Quelques heures plus tard, les invités commencèrent à faire leur apparition dans la villa, Simon les accueillant. Parmi ces invités, un homme grand, blond, avec des yeux bleus glacés, vêtus d'un costume noir et d'une chemise couleur pourpre, fit son apparition. C'est à ce moment là qu'une jeune femme fit son entrer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le regard de cet homme se trouva comme attiré par cette nouvelle présence qu'il détailla. La jeune femme été vêtue d'une longue robe de couleur pourpre, ces cheveux blond remontés en une coiffure d'où s'échappait quelques mèches lui retombant vers le visage, 'une femme attirante' pensa t- il, leur regard se croisèrent alors. Cependant il n'arriva pas détailler plus son visage puisque c'est à ce moment là que Simon vint à sa rencontre, lui faisant perdre ainsi le contact visuelle de la jeune femme.

-« Je suis Simon Walker, je présume que vous devez être la personne dont nos employeurs faisait mention ! »

-« Tout à fait. Je suis Mr Sark ! », Déclara l'homme blond.

-« Je vous avais reconnu, votre réputation vous à précédée. Venez je vais vous présenté à ma partenaire. » Tout en l'entraînant vers la jeune femme qui avait attirer son attention à son arriver. « Julia, bébé, voici notre nouvel équipier, Mr Sark ! Mr Sark voici Julia Thorne. »

Au moment où la jeune femme se retourna, il ne put réprimer un regard surpris en découvrant le visage de Julia, mais se repris rapidement, en arborant une expression dont aucun sentiment n'étaient visibles. 'Que pouvait bien faire ici Sydney Bristow !' Une expression similaire à la sienne se lut brièvement sur le visage de la jeune femme, mais fut toute de suite remplacer par un masque impénétrable.

-« Mademoiselle Thorne, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous ! » Déclara Sark en lui serrant la main, de l'amusement se lisant dans ses yeux, tout en lui adressant un sourire moqueur.

-« Mr Sark ! Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous ! » Dit-elle d'un ton plus froid qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, tout en espérant que la froideur de sa réponse ne se fasse pas remarquer. « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Les deux hommes la regardèrent partir, Sark s'excusa auprès de son hôte et parti à la recherche de Sydney. Il la retrouva sur la terrasse donnant accès à la piscine et aux jardins, accoudée à la rambarde en train de regarder le paysage qui s'offrait à elle au clair de lune.

-«Mr Sark que me vaut le plaisir de votre présence » demanda t-elle sans se retourner.

-« Allons Bristow, nous savons tous les deux pourquoi je suis ici ! »

-« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, et ne m'appelez pas comme ça, mon nom est Julia Thorne . » dit –elle en se retournant pour lui faire face.

-« Voyons Sydney, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que le convenant a réussit à vous faire un lavage de cerveau ! »

Sydney lui lança un regard qui lui parut familier, un regard froid, sans sentiment, se regard il le connais bien car il le voit tous les jours dans la glace, le sien. Mais un tel manque de sentiments dans le regard de la jeune femme le surpris, elle a du considérablement changer depuis la dernière fois où je l'ai vu, pensa –t-il ! Peut être ont-ils vraiment réussi ? L'expression de Sydney changea laissant place à ce regard remplit de tant de choses, ce regard que seul Sydney Bristow peut lui lancer.

-« Je vois que le convenant n'a pas réussit à vous convertir ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous trahir, votre nouveau petit ami n'en saura rien. Moi-même j'ai quelque raison d'en vouloir au Convenant. » Lui lança –t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-« Et vous monsieur Sark, je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu votre insupportable sourire ! Mais dites moi, vous ne devriez pas être dans une cellule de la CIA ? » Le questionna –t-elle.

-« Vous savez ma chère les transferts de prisonniers ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient ! »

-« Votre sens de l'humour est toujours aussi déplorable, mais ne me sous-estimée pas, au moindre faux pas de votre part, je vous tue ! »

C'est à ce moment que Simon fit son apparition sur la terrasse, interrompant la joute verbale entre Sark et Sydney.

-« Je vous cherchais, que faisiez –vous donc ? »

-« Je faisait plus ample connaissance avec mademoiselle Thorne . » répondit Sark, ne pouvant s'empêché de noter, le petit air jaloux de son nouvel associé.

-« Bien dans ce cas, nous pourrons attaquer dés demain la préparation de la mission ! » Puis en se tournant vers Sydney il ajouta : « Julia, bébé, certaines personnes aimeraient faire ta connaissance » Lui tendant la main pour l'inviter à le suivre.

Elle lui sourit, puis reporta son attention sur Sark, qui continuait à la regarder en ayant toujours son sourire moqueur. Puis elle partie à la suite de Simon, sans un regard en arrière mais pouvant toujours sentir le regard de Sark sur elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Une fois la soirée finie, Sydney se retrouva seule dans sa chambre, elle ne pouvait chasser de ses pensées le fait que Sark savait que le reconditionnement n'avait pas marcher. Allait-il la dénoncer ? Cependant quelque chose dans son comportement, lui fit penser que ce ne serait pas le cas. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre et voir ce qu'il allait faire. Elle s'endormit imaginant toutes les solutions possibles.

Quelque part dans un appartement, un homme regarde pensivement par la fenêtre. Les choses risques de devenir intéressantes, pensa-t-il, avec un sourire en coin. Il repensa à Sydney, ne pouvant constater qu'un changement chez elle, à vrai dire il était curieux de savoir pourquoi elle faisait partit du convenant ! Sûrement une mission d'infiltration pour la CIA ! Il se surprit à penser qu'en fin de compte il n'était pas mécontent que Bristow ne soit pas morte, perdre quelqu'un comme elle aurait été dommage. Travailler avec elle allez être très intéressant, pensât –t-il ! Il sourit puis se détourna de la fenêtre pour se rendre dans sa chambre, il avait besoin de repos, la journée du lendemain risquait d'être riche.

Le lendemain matin après avoir pris une bonne douche, Sydney descendit prendre son petit déjeuner et fut surprise par la présence de Sark. Il était absorbé par la lecture de document étaler devant lui, sûrement les détails de leur prochaine mission, pensât-elle. Rien dans le comportement de Sark ne suggéra qu'il avait remarqué sa présence. Elle prit une tasse de café puis s'assit en face de lui, laissant passer quelque minutes. Sark n'ayant toujours pas relevé la tête des documents, elle se décida à lui poser une question.

-« Où est Simon ? »

-« Bonjour à vous aussi. » Dit-il focalisant son attention sur Sydney, du sarcasme se faisant entendre dans sa voix. « Il sera absent pour la journée, il doit rencontrer un contact. »

Elle acquiesça à sa réponse. Une fois qu'elle eut fini son café, elle se releva et sortit de la pièce. Sark ne fit aucun geste pour la retenir. Son regard, cependant, contempla l'endroit où se tenait Sydney quelques minutes plutôt.

Une fois arrivée dans sa voiture, Sydney se détendit un peut. Etre dans la même pièce que Sark l'agaçait au plus haut point, surtout quand il arborait son stupide et habituel sourire moqueur. Elle se concentrât sur la route et se rendit dans un des refuges de la CIA pour contacter Kendall. Arriver à destination, elle entra dans la maison et téléphona immédiatement. Au bout de plusieurs sonneries, une voix masculine se fit entendre :

-« Kendall ! »

- « C'est moi », répondit –elle.

- « Vous avez de nouvelles informations ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Non, mais je vous informe qu'un nouveau joueur est entré dans la partie. »

-« Qui ? »

-« Sark. »

-« Il fallait se douter, que le convenant aller le recruter une fois qu'ils ont su qu'il s'était échappé. Sait-il que le reconditionnement dont vous avez fait l'objet, n'a pas fonctionné ? »

-« Oui, il s'en ait rendu compte. Que dois-je faire le concernant ? »

-« Ne faites rien contre lui à moins qu'il ne tente quelque chose contre vous. » dit-il après avoir réfléchit quelques secondes. « Mais essayez tout de même de lui soutirer le plus d'informations possibles. » ajouta-t-il.

-« Bien monsieur. » lui répondit-elle, puis raccrochant son portable, elle retourna à sa voiture afin de retourner à la villa de Simon, en espérant que son absence ne se soit pas remarquer.

Une fois à la villa, elle se rendit à la piscine pour faire quelques longueurs qui lui permettrait de réfléchir. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers les personnes qu'elle aimait : que pouvait bien faire son père, était-il à sa recherche, savait-il qu'elle était toujours en vie ? Will et Francie lui manquaient énormément, elle ne put réprimé une vague de tristesse à l'évocation de son amie tuer par Allison Doren. Mais la personne à laquelle, elle s'interdisait le plus de penser, était Vaughn.

C'est ainsi que, perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendit pas compte de la présence d'une autre personne entrain de l'observer.

Sark, qui était dans salon, entendit le bruit de la porte d'entrée se refermant, il en déduisit que Sydney devait être de retour. Où et pourquoi était-elle partit ? Le bruit de ces pas s'éloigna, il en conclu qu'elle devait sûrement se rendre dans sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il la vit passer devant le salon et se rendre vers la piscine. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis décida de la suivre sans aucuns bruits, il s'arrêta sur le rebord de la terrasse et l'observa.

Sydney plongea et fit quelques longueurs, soudainement la sensation de l'eau sur sa peau lui rappela les caresses sur son corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait, ce souvenir la déstabilisa. Elle s'immobilisa au milieu de la piscine. Elle ferma les yeux pour chasser ses souvenirs, puis elle prit une longue inspiration et se dirigea vers le rebord du bassin. Elle prit appuie sur la dalle chaude et sortie de l'eau. Sydney se dirigea vers le transat et mit sa serviette sur son visage pour éponger les gouttes d'eau qui lui roulaient le long des joues. Quand elle baissa la serviette son regard se fixa sur celui de Sark.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?» Dit-elle d'un ton froid, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander depuis combien de temps il était entrain de l'observer.

-« Toujours aussi agréable à ce que je vois ! J'espère que ce trait de caractère si spécifique a vous Sydney ne me portera pas préjudice lors de notre mission. » Lui dit-il avec cet insupportable sourire au coin des lèvres. Il se tourna et reparti vers la maison quand Sydney l'arrêta dans sa progression.

-« Etes vous si simple d'esprit pour ne pas vous souvenir que je m'appelle Julia, M. Sark ? Dans ce cas c'est plutôt a moi de m'inquiéter pour la réussite de cette mission ! »

- « Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, Julia », lui répondit –t-il en lui saisissant le bras et en disant bien distinctement son nom d'emprunt.

-« Mais de quoi avez-vous peur Mr. Sark ? Vous comme moi, savons que nous devons réussir cette mission. Ne vous inquiétez pas je suis une professionnelle. »

- « Ah oui professionnelle ! » dit-il d'un air amusé. « C'est pour ça que vous mélangez travail et plaisir ! Moi qui croyais que vous aimiez l'agent Vaughn, je me suis largement trompé ! » Il lui fit son éternel sourire moqueur, ce qui eu pour effet d'accentuer la colère qui pouvait se lire dans le regard de Sydney.

- « Comment osez-vous ! Mêlez vous de ce qui vous regarde ! » Dit-elle sa voix remplie de haine.

Simon Walker venait à peine de rentrer dans sa villa quand il entendit des voix s'élever mais pas comme pour une simple discussion, ça ressemblait plutôt à une dispute. Il se dirigea vers d'où venaient les voix, il découvrit Sark et Sydney, face à face, Sark tenant toujours Sydney par le bras. La tension entre ces deux personnes était évidente, personne n'aurait put ne pas la remarquer, mais en même temps quelque chose de bien plus profond se cachait derrière tout ça. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait –il bien être, pensa t-il. Puis il se décida à intervenir :

-« J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ? »

Tous les deux tournèrent leurs têtes vers le nouvel arrivant. Sark s'apercevant qu'il tenait toujours Sydney par le bras, la relâcha. Celle-ci fit aussitôt quelques pas pour s'éloigner de lui. Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers Simon.

-« Tu as eu les informations que tu voulais ? » le questionna t-elle, tout en essayant de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même.

-« Oui, notre avion décolle dans deux heures ! Puis-je vous conseiller, voir même fortement vous recommandez de vous conduire comme des professionnels ?! »

Sydney et Sark le dévisagèrent avec la même expression, de la colère pouvant se lire dans leurs yeux, si ces deux la avaient eu des armes à porter de mains, il serait déjà mort. Puis sans aucune autres paroles, ils partirent chacun de leurs côtés, Sydney monta à l'étage préparer ses bagages et Sark se rendit à sa voiture pour aller à son appartement.

Simon, en les voyant réagir de la sorte à sa remarque, ne put empêcher ses lèvres de dessiner un sourire. Leur mission risquait d'être fortement intéressante !


	3. Chapter 3

Cela faisait maintenant 7 mois qu'elle avait été enlevé par le convenant, 7 mois que ses proches la croyaient morte, qu'elle avait tout perdu son travail, ses amis ; l'homme qu'elle aimait

Deux heures plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent sur le tarmac de l'aérodrome et montèrent dans le jet privé. Sydney pris une place vers l'avant de l'appareil, de façon à ne pas faire face à ses deux partenaires, tandis que les deux hommes s'assirent cote à cote afin de terminer la préparation de la mission.

Plusieurs heures plus tard ils atterrirent à l'aéroport du Caire et se rendirent aussitôt dans leur hôtel. Sydney et Simon étaient dans la même chambre tandis que Sark se trouvait dans la suite juste à côté. Sydney déballait ses affaires sous le regard de Simon, au bout de quelques minutes, elle se tourna vers lui :

-«Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne fais que m'observer depuis qu'on est arrivés. »

Simon resta silencieux puis se décida à répondre.

-« Je suis un peu surpris, de ton attitude vis-à-vis de Sark. »

Sydney croisa les bras.

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, et si tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé en Espagne… » Simon l'interrompit :

-« C'est exactement de ça que je veux parler. Que s'est il passer ? »

Il s'approcha d'elle, son attitude était douce, Sydney marqua un temps d'arrêt, elle se força à ne pas reculer, elle ne pouvait pas oublier les mots de ce serpent qu'était Sark, mais elle se ravisa.

-« Ce n'était rien de grave, et excuses moi, tu as eu raison, je n'ai pas été professionnelle avec Sark, cela n'arrivera plus. »

-« Je l'espère, je ne tiens pas à ce que cela se reproduise », il lui prit délicatement le visage entre ses mains, « et puis cela était étrange. »

-« comment ça ? » S'enquit-elle.

-« Je ne sais pas trop. C'est comme si il y avait quelque chose entre vous ! »

-« Ecoute Simon, franchement je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler et ça ne m'intéresse pas ! »

-« Ta réaction va dans le sens de mes réflexions …. »

-« Mais de quoi veux tu parler Simon ton attitude commence sérieusement à m'exaspérer, je crois que je ferai mieux de voir si je peux avoir une autre chambre. » Déclara –t-elle d'un ton colérique.

-« c'est ça t'as cas aller le rejoindre je suis sur qu'il t'accueillera les bras ouvert. Tout les deux vous n'attendez que ça de toute façon. » C'est à ce moment là qu'ils entendirent frapper à la porte de leur chambre. « Entrez »

La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler Sark arborant toujours son sourire moqueur. Il dévisagea quelque seconde les deux personnes se tenant devant lui. Il en arriva à la conclusion qu'il devait tomber à un mauvais moment vu les émotions qui pouvaient se lire sur le visage de Sydney.

-« J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas », Sydney et Simon, le regardèrent mais ne dirent rien. Voyant qu'aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir lui répondre il ajouta. « Il est temps d'y aller, si nous voulons respecter notre emploi du temps. »

Sydney se dirigea vers la penderie et la salle de bain pour récupérer ses affaires, sans dire aucuns mots au deux hommes se tenant dans la pièce. Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Sark et Simon n'ayant toujours fait aucuns mouvements pour la suivre, elle se retourna et leur dit :

-« Je crois que nous avons une mission à accomplir. » Puis elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Elle entendit le bruit de la porte se refermant et des pas venant dans sa direction. La mission allait commencer rien d'autre ne comptait à part ça, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle pense à ce que lui avait dit Simon.

Ils arrivèrent au musée une heure après, Simon restant dans le van afin de surveiller les allées et venues de l'extérieure, guidant Sydney et Sark dans le musée. Ceux –ci devaient se faire passer pour deux scientifiques venant expertiser un nouvel artéfact récemment trouver en plein désert. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à passer la sécurité et se dirigèrent vers le lieu où devait se trouver l'artéfact. Une fois sur place ils eurent la stupeur de ne pas trouver l'objet. Sydney activa son oreillette.

-« Simon, nous avons un problème, l'objet a dut être déplacé, essais de le trouver ! »

-« Bien Julia, j'en ai pour quelques secondes ! … Ca y est je l'ai trouvé, il est au sous sol, la salle est gardée par plusieurs gardes mais ils ne devraient pas tarder à changer de quart, à ce moment là vous pourrez vous glisser dans la salle sans vous faire repérer. »

- « Ok, on s'y rend tout de suite. » Déclara t'elle tout en dégainant son arme de façon à se tenir prête pour toutes éventualités. Puis elle se tourna vers Sark et dit : « Allons-y ».

Ils se dirigèrent vers le sous-sol, tous les deux ayant leurs armes dégainées. Comme prévu, les gardes s'absentèrent le temps de la relève et ils purent entrer dans la pièce sans aucuns problèmes.

-« Simon as-tu pu localiser l'objet ? » Demanda Sark ;

-« Oui, il se trouve dans le coffre au fond de la pièce, le code est 250383 »

Sydney se rendit vers le coffre et commença à taper le code sur le clavier. La porte du coffre s'ouvrit, elle prit l'artéfact et le mit dans son sac à dos.

-« C'est bon on peut y aller. » Déclara –t-elle

-« Ok, Simon rendez-vous au point d'extraction dans 10 minutes. » Dit Sark avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle afin de vérifier si les gardes étaient de retour.

Ne voyant aucuns signes des gardes, il fit signe à Sydney de le suivre. Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie de secours, mais des bruits de pas se firent entendre allant dans leur direction. Sark jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui de façon à trouver un endroit où se cacher mais il n'y en avait aucun. Il se tourna vers Sydney et lui dit :

-« Nous allons devoir nous battre »

Elle acquiesça. Le bruit se rapprocha, cette fois tout proche d'eux. Le garde fit irruption dans le couloir et sortit aussitôt son arme en la braquant sur les deux espions. Sark lui donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire lâcher son arme. Sydney arrivant derrière lui, se chargea de l'assommer avec la crosse de son arme. C'est à ce moment que les autres gardes firent leur apparition. Sark se rua sur les deux premiers et les deux autres se ruèrent sur Sydney. Sark ne mit pas longtemps avant de se débarrasser de ses deux assaillant et se tourna vers Sydney pour l'aider. Il la découvrit se battant toujours avec l'un des hommes, mais où pouvait bien être passer l'autre, pensa-t-il. C'est alors qu'il le vit braquant son arme vers Sydney, celle-ci ne se rendant pas compte de la menace planant sur elle. Sans réfléchir, il se dirigea vers elle, se plaçant entre elle et le second garde, au moment où celui-ci fit feu. Il sentit une douleur lancinante, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et mettre un genou à terre.

Sydney entendit le coup de feu au moment où elle réussit à se débarrasser de son adversaire, elle se retourna et découvrit Sark un genoux à terre juste derrière elle. Elle leva son arme et tira sur le dernier garde avant que celui-ci ne fasse de nouveau usage de son arme. Elle se rendit au coté de Sark pour vérifier si il était gravement blessé, elle découvrit une blessure à l'épaule d'où du le sang s'échappait. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui dit :

-« Ca ira ? » il acquiesça en se mettant debout, un bref instant une expression de douleur pu se lire sur son visage aussitôt remplacer par un visage inexpressif.

Ils se rendirent au point d'extraction, où Simon les attendait déjà. Voyant Sark prenant appuie sur Sydney il sortit du van et ouvrit la porte de derrière et l'aida à le mettre dans le van. Elle se tourna vers lui et déclara :

-« Il faut retourner à l'hôtel avant qu'il ne perdre trop de sang. »

Il se remit aussitôt à la place du conducteur et appuya sur la pédale d'accélérateur. Une fois arrivés à l'hôtel, il l'aida à le porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Sydney alla dans la salle de bain et ramena la trousse de secours, elle se dirigea vers Sark qui se trouvait assis au bord du lit et lui dit :

-« Enlevez votre chemise que je nettoie la plaie avant que ça s'infecte et que je fasse un pansement. »

-« Je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul, Julia », lui répondit-il.

-« Je ne pense pas, vu où se trouve votre blessure. » Elle se retourna pour voir si Simon était toujours là et eut la surprise de ne le voir nul part mais entendit le bruit de leur porte de chambre se refermer.

Sydney approcha sa main de l'épaule de Sark mais il eu un mouvement de recul, Sydney stoppa son geste, et s'attela à ouvrir plusieurs compresses.

Sark déboutonna sa chemise, il essaya de l'enlever mais le simple fait de bouger son bras lui déclencha une douleur intense. Sydney jeta un regard à Sark pour y déceler la moindre faiblesse, elle prit conscience de sa souffrance lorsque celui-ci grimaça en tentant de retirer sa chemise.

Elle resta quelques minutes à l'observer, puis elle souleva la chemise et appliqua des compresses sur la blessure, elle sentit sous sa main le corps de l'homme se rétracter à son contact. Sark tourna la tête et prit violemment le poignet de la jeune femme.

-« Que faites vous ? »

-« Ca ne se voit pas ? Ne croyez pas que je le fasse par bonté d'âme ! Vous êtes en train de vous vider de votre sang, vous êtes d'ordinaire repoussant mais là c'est pire ! Si vous ne voulez pas mourir je vous conseille de me laisser faire. » Elle sentit la pression sur son poignet se relâcher.

-« Très bien, on va retirer la chemise doucement », elle lui appliqua sans ménagement un liquide désinfectant sur la plaie, Sark étouffa un râle.

-« Aurais-je mal entendu quand vous m'avez dit doucement ? »

Pour toute réponse il eut un sourire.

-« Mauvaise nouvelle vous allez survivre. La plaie est nette et la balle n'est pas rentrée profondément, elle a du être ralentie sur sa trajectoire. Je vais pouvoir l'extraire. Vous êtes prêt ? »

-« Quoi ? Vous allez le faire comme ça sans anesthésiant ? »

-« Vous êtes un grand garçon Mr Sark ! Plus vite se sera fait plus vite nous pourrons nous séparer ! »

-« C'est un argument de taille ! »

-« Très bien, mordez ça. » Elle lui tendit l'oreiller.

Il attendit que Sydney lui enlève la balle loger dans l'épaule. Ce qu'elle fit sans le prévenir, il ne put réprimer un grognement quand elle lui retira. Cinq minutes plus tard, après avoir finit de lui faire son pansement, elle rangea la trousse de secours à sa place et retourna dans la chambre. Elle s'arrêta à la porte de la salle de bain, observant Sark. Il ne la vit pas revenir, son esprit toujours embuer par la douleur, debout devant son dressing à la recherche de quelque chose. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler sa façon de se tenir, de détailler chaque détail de son corps. Il faut bien remarquer qu'il a un physique agréable à regarder. Mais à quoi pouvait-elle bien penser, c'est un ennemi et on ne peut pas trouver son adversaire sexy. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Un bruit la fit sortir de ses pensées, elle remarqua Sark se tenant qu'à quelque pas d'elle, entrain de l'observer. Comment ne s'était-elle pas rendu compte de son approche ? Une bouffée de colère la submergea, pas contre lui, mais contre elle-même pour avoir eu de telles pensées et avoir baissée sa garde. Son regard croisa le sien, ses yeux bleus ne reflétant aucunes émotions.

-« Vous ne devriez pas être debout, si vous voulez que votre blessure ne s'infecte pas », lui dit-elle tout en passant à coté de lui, en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre.

-« Vous aurai-je surpris pendant l'un de vos moments de faiblesse, agent Bristow ? » Demanda t-il d'un ton ironique, sachant très bien que c'était le cas.

Elle se retourna vers lui, il put déceler de la colère dans son regard, puis elle ouvrit la porte et la claqua en sortant. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son lit, s'y allongea et repensa au événement de la journée. Une question lui vint à l'esprit, pourquoi s'était-il interposer quand le second garde avait fait feu sur Sydney. Aucune réponse ne lui vint. Même après avoir surpris Sydney entrain de l'observer pourquoi s'était-il rapproché d'elle. Il se concentra sur des exercices de relaxation que lui avait appris la mère de Sydney, de façon à chasser ses pensés de son esprit.

Une fois arrivé au résultat escompté, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.


	4. Chapter 4

Ils quittèrent le Caire, le lendemain après-midi, pour retourner vers l'Espagne. Sark ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Sydney n'avait pas passé la nuit dans la même chambre que Simon la nuit dernière. Elle a sûrement été dans une des refuges de la CIA, pensa t'il.  
Un mouvement attira son attention et le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il vit Simon se diriger vers Sydney et s'asseoir sur le siège en face d'elle. Vu la distance à laquelle il se trouvait, il allait pouvoir suivre toute la conversation qui allait suivre. Cela le fit sourire.

Sydney releva la tête quand elle entendit un froissement d'étoffe, s'attendant à se trouver face à Sark et ces répliques cinglantes. Mais se fut le regard de Simon qu'elle rencontra. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur et lui dit :

-« Quoi ? »  
-« Tu n'est pas revenue, la nuit dernière. » lui dit-il, ne lui posant pas une question, mais exposant simplement les faits. « Où as-tu passer la nuit, ou devrai-je dire plutôt avec qui ? » lui demanda –t'il d'une voix où pouvait se déceler de la jalousie.  
- « Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ? » lui répondit-elle son regard retournant au livre qu'elle avait pris pour le voyage.  
-« Julia, bébé, je pensais que nous aurions pu fêter notre réussite hier soir. » lui dit-il avec un sourire séducteur.  
-« Simon, met toi bien ça dans la tête, je ne suis pas ta chose, je ne t'appartiens pas ni à toi, ni à personne. Ok ? »  
-« Ok j'accepte ça, bébé, mais n'oublies pas que nous passons du bon temps ensembles, hum ? » Avant qu'elle ne pu réagir, il se leva, se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Puis il se dirigea vers l'arrière de l'avion, où il avait passé une bonne partie du voyage, à quelques sièges de Sark.

Celui-ci qui avait tout entendu se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire avec un gars comme lui. Qu'est-ce que ça peux bien te faire, se dit-il, c'est ton ennemi. Mais la curiosité fut trop grande pour lui et il ne put résister à l'envie de la faire enrager. Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'avant de l'appareil, arrivé à hauteur de Sydney il s'arrêta et s'assit à la place qu'occupait Simon quelques minutes auparavant.

-« Vous me surprenez vraiment vous savez ? » Lui dit-il tout en l'observant.  
-« Ah oui, vous m'envoyez ravie. » répondit-elle d'un ton ironique. « Maintenant si ça vous dérange pas j'aimerai terminer mon livre donc si vous voulez bien partir. » Puis elle se remit à lire son livre sans se soucier de sa présence.  
-« Vous savez, vous pourriez trouver beaucoup mieux que Simon Walker comme partenaire, je suis vraiment curieux de savoir ce qui vous a poussé à travailler avec lui ? » Lui demanda –t-il sans tenir compte de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.  
-« Je pense qu'en disant ça, vous pensez sûrement à vous ! » dit-elle en ferment son livre et en se rendant compte qu'il n'allait pas partir sans avoir de réponse à sa question, tout en se rappelant une offre qu'il lui avait faite quelques années plus tôt. Tout en l'observant, elle se rendit compte qu'il venait de penser à la même chose qu'elle.  
-« Nous sommes destinés à travailler ensembles, je n'ai toujours pas changer d'avis, ma proposition tiens toujours, Sydney ! »  
-« Ma réponse est toujours la même que la dernière fois, et si vous grillez ma couverture, je vous jure que je vous tuerai de mes propres mains ! » lui dit-elle d'une voix où la rage ce faisait sentir, sans pour autant hausser le ton, de façon à ce que personnes n'entendent la conversation.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, il sentit son portable vibrer, se leva et se dirigea vers l'avant de l'appareil, tout en tournant le dos au reste des passagers. Sydney l'observa pendant toute la durée de son appel, tout en réfléchissant à comment il pouvait bien arriver à la mettre à bout aussi simplement. Il fallait qu'elle garde le contrôle d'elle-même au moins jusqu'à l'atterrissage de l'avion, pensa t'elle. C'est à ce moment là, qu'elle le vit raccrocher son portable, revenir dans sa direction et se rasseoir en face d'elle. Ils s'observèrent durant quelques minutes, attendant que l'un des deux prennent la parole. Au bout d'un instant, Sark se décida à parler.

-« Je viens d'avoir nos employeurs, vu les résultats de la mission, ils ont décidé de prolonger mon partenariat avec vous et Mr Walker. » Une lueur d'amusement pouvant se lire dans ses yeux, aussitôt remplacé par un regard sérieux. « Ceux qui veut dire que nous allons devoir travailler ensemble et donc nous supporter pendant un certains temps. » Termina t'il.  
-« Que proposez- vous ? » lui dit-elle voyant très bien où il voulait en venir.  
-« Je vous propose un compromis, afin de nous assurer les meilleurs conditions possibles de travail et d'éviter de nous faire tuer. » Elle lui fit un signe de la tête le poussant à continuer sa proposition. Il reprit : « Je vous propose que l'on se conduise courtoisement l'un en vers l'autre pendant tout le temps de ce partenariat. »  
-« Aucune allusion à ma vie d'avant ne sera tolérée, et mon nom est Julia, ne l'oubliez pas ! » Il acquiesça en signe d'approbation. « Dans ce cas, j'accepte ce compromis. » De toute manière, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, pensa t'elle, tout en reprenant sa lecture.  
-« Bien dans ce cas, je me charge d'annoncer cette bonne nouvelle à notre partenaire. » dit-il tout en se levant. Puis il se dirigea vers Simon.

Le reste du voyage se déroula sans aucun problème. Sydney ne pu s'empêcher de noter que Simon n'avait pas l'air plus emballé qu'elle de la prolongation de cette association. Bien sur, pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'entre Julia et ce Mr Sark il y avait quelque chose, il pouvait s'en apercevoir à chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi, il se dit qu'il allait devoir garder un œil ouvert si il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Les deux mois qui suivirent se déroulèrent sans problème. Ils furent envoyés pour exécuter plusieurs missions, toutes étant une réussite, formant ainsi la meilleure équipe opérationnelle sur le marché de l'espionnage.

Suite à leur accord dans l'avion du retour d'Egypte, Sydney et Sark, dans un premier temps ce sont montrés courtois l'un envers l'autre quand ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce. Le convenant ayant décider de les loger au même endroit, il va sans dire que la plus part du temps, ils s'évitaient. Cependant, au fur et à mesure pendant ces deux mois, on put observer un changement dans leur comportement. Ils ne cherchaient plus à s'éviter. Tout deux étant arrivés à la conclusion que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Par conséquent au bout de plusieurs missions, ils passèrent leurs soirées tous les trois afin de fêter leurs réussites.

Ce changement d'attitude n'échappa pas à Simon. Le fait de passer plus de temps tous les trois lui permis de pouvoir étudier l'attitude de ses deux associés. Non pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance en leurs compétences professionnelles, bien au contraire, il était le premier à reconnaître qu'ils formaient une super équipe et que rien ne pouvaient les détourner de leur mission. Se serait plus au niveau personnel qu'il n'aurait pas confiance. Le premier changement qu'il remarqua, fut la façon qu'ils avaient de se comporter l'un envers l'autre. Il n'y eut plus de « coup de gueule » comme il y avait eu lieu avant la mission au Caire, à chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce, ils se parlaient normalement, tout en ce disant le moins de chose possible, mais cependant une tension se faisait tout de même sentir dés que Sydney et Sark se trouvaient dans la même pièce. Au bout de quelques temps, il remarqua que cette tension avait quelque peu changer, il ne s'agissait plus d'une simple tension entre deux personnes ne pouvant pas se supporter. Bien que sa relation avec Julia continua, il ne put s'empêcher de se monter possessif envers elle, sa réaction ne passa pas inaperçue. Sydney ne se posa pas de questions, Sark, quand à lui, trouvait la situation amusante.


	5. Chapter 5

Cependant Sydney ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au changement qu'il y avait eu dans sa vie et à ses proches, cela faisait maintenant neuf mois qu'elle était considérée comme morte. Deux mois, que Sark avait fait son apparition et il faut avouer qu'il n'était pas si exaspérant qu'elle le pensait, et commençait même à l'apprécier. Mais que lui arrivait-elle ! Il fallait qu'elle revoie ses proches, il fallait qu'ils sachent qu'elle était en vie. Maintenant que son infiltration dans le convenant n'était plus remise en cause, elle pouvait se permettre d'aller les voir, elle en avait besoin pour continuer. La personne lui manquant le plus étant Vaughn. Elle se décida à en parler à Kendall lors de leur prochaine rencontre. Après avoir pris cette décision, elle se sentit un peu mieux. C'est à ce moment là que Simon fit irruption dans sa chambre, la sortant alors de ses pensées.

-« Julia, le boss vient de téléphoner, on a une nouvelle mission, elle se déroulera en Italie, Rome pour être plus exacte. » Lui dit-il, après s'être rapprocher d'elle, en l'embrassant dans le cou et en la prenant dans ses bras  
-« Et en quoi consiste t'elle ? » répondit-elle tout en se dégageant des bras de Simon.  
-« Nous en parlerons plus tard. J'ai une villa à Rome, nous y resterons pendant un certain temps après cette mission. » Il s'interrompit quelques minutes et étudia Sydney. Quelque chose n'allait pas bien ça pouvait se lire sur son visage. Et surtout le fait qu'elle l'ait repoussé, Julia ne le repoussait jamais. Il décida donc de lui poser la question : « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Julia ? »  
-« Rien, je ne suis pas d'humeur c'est tout ! Je voudrai rester seul Simon laisses moi. » Lui répondit-elle en lui tournant le dos et se rendant sur le balcon de sa chambre, n'attendant pas de voir s'il allait partir ou pas.  
-« Bien, nous partons demain matin et le dîner sera prêt dans trente minutes. »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis elle entendit le bruit de la porte qui se refermait. Elle réalisa alors, que Simon ne parvenait même plus à lui faire oublier sa vie « d'avant », au début oui, mais plus maintenant, le souvenir de Vaughn se faisant de plus en plus vivace. Un sentiment de culpabilité commençait à la ronger. Elle décida qu'après leur nouvelle mission, elle allait mettre un terme à sa relation avec Simon. Elle décida de se mettre à faire ses valises, puis de descendre dîner.

Sark se rendit dans la salle à manger, où il retrouva Simon assit au bout de la table entrain de boire un verre. Il prit place à coté de lui. Sydney les rejoignit et s'installa face à Sark. Celui-ci remarqua le visage fermé de la jeune femme. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il avait noté un changement dans son comportement. Il se demanda comment Simon pouvait faire pour ne pas s'en rendre compte, pour quelqu'un qui partageait ça vie, il ne la connaissait pas vraiment. Alors que lui, son ennemi, pouvait se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il nota également une certaine tension entre elle et Simon. Après quelques minutes, où ils mangèrent en silence, il se décida à parler.

-« J'ai eu un de mes contact à Rome, la mission consiste bien à se rendre dans l'ambassade du Royaume Unie. » dit-il ne s'adressant à personne en particulier, mais en étudiant leurs réactions. Sydney réagit la première.  
-« Comment allons-nous faire pour nous introduire dans l'ambassade ? »  
-« Il y a une soirée de prévue, nous allons profiter de cette occasion pour entrer. » répondit –t'il. Pourquoi Sydney n'était-elle pas au courant de la mission, puisque Simon connaissait certains détails sur cette dernière, pensa-t-il un sourire se dessinant sur son visage, ceux qui ne passa pas inaperçu au yeux de Sydney.  
-« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle, Mr Sark ? » demanda –t'elle d'un ton sec.  
-« Je pensais à nos alias, ma chère Julia. » répondit-il tout en gardant son sourire moqueur. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de noter le soudain intérêt de Simon pour la conversation. Il reprit donc : « Nous allons devoir nous faire passer, pour Alexander et Emma Emerson, Simon sera dans le van et nous préviendra au moindre mouvement inhabituel. »

Un bruit de chaise se fit entendre, Sark et Sydney, se retournèrent dans cette direction et virent Simon se rendre au bar et se servir un verre de whisky. Sark se doutait bien de la raison de sa réaction, Simon avait fait tout son possible pour se retrouver sur le terrain avec Sydney et n'avait pas eu gain de cause auprès de leurs employeurs. Il se décida donc à reprendre la conversation permettant ainsi à Sydney, de savoir tous les autres détails de la mission.

-« Notre objectif est de récupérer un disque contenant des informations d'une grande importance pour nos employeurs. Je pensais que vous étiez déjà au courant ? » lui demanda-t-il.  
-« Non, il semblerait que quelqu'un n'est pas jugé utile de me prévenir avant notre départ » dit-elle tout en lançant un regard froid dans la direction de Simon, puis elle rajouta : « Dis- moi Simon, tu pensais me mettre au courant avant ou après qu'on est couchés ensembles ? Te connaissant je penserai plus a après, mais vue que je t'ai repoussé tu as décidé de ne pas me mettre au courant tout de suite. » Elle se leva de table et se dirigea vers Simon. Elle s'arrêta à quelque pas de lui et dis : « Ne me refais plus jamais ça Simon, je fais partie de cette équipe au même titre que toi ou Sark, ce qui me donne le droit de savoir tous les détails en même temps que vous, je ne suis pas un de tes sous-fifres. » Puis elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle à manger ou elle s'arrêta et dis : « N'oublis pas que le travail passera toujours avant le plaisir, Simon. » Puis elle quitta la pièce.

Peu de temps après, Simon sortit lui aussi de la salle à manger. Sark se leva alors et se dirigea vers le bar et se servit un verre de vin tout en réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer. Il pensa au changement de ces deux derniers mois, il fallait bien avouer que les choses tournaient plutôt bien pour lui. Il finit son verre, se leva et sortit de la pièce et décida de se rendre dans sa chambre pour terminer les derniers préparatifs pour la mission.

Ils partirent tôt le lendemain matin, Sydney n'ayant toujours pas adresser un mot à Simon, depuis le dîner de la veille. Elle passa tout le trajet, à penser à sa conversation avec Kendall, peu de temps après qu'elle est quittée la salle à manger. Elle lui avait demandé, de révéler à ses proches qu'elle était vivante, du moins à Vaughn. Il refusa qu'ils soient au courant, mais ne donna pas pour autant d'explications. Après plusieurs heures de réflexion, Sydney en déduisit que Kendall devait lui cacher quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Ils arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard à Rome et se rendirent aussitôt dans la villa de Simon. Sydney pensa qu'aussitôt la mission terminée, elle se chercherait un appartement, supportant de moins en moins Simon ces deux derniers mois. La mission ne devant commencer que dans la soirée elle se décida a allé se relaxer dans sa chambre, laissant le soin au deux hommes de régler les derniers préparatifs. Elle se coucha sur son lit et s'endormit peu de temps après. Quand elle se réveilla, elle eut la surprise de trouver une magnifique robe longue noire suspendue avec un mot. Elle le prit et le lut.

J'espère que la robe est à votre goût. Tenez vous prête pour 19H30  
Sark.

Elle reposa le papier sur le bureau et sourit, puis elle prit la tenue et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour commencer à se préparer.

Vers 19H30, Sark et Simon se retrouvèrent en bas des escaliers attendant que Sydney descende. Sark repensa au moment où il avait été déposer la robe de soirée dans sa chambre. Il avait frappé à la porte, ne recevant pas de réponse, il était rentré et découvert Sydney endormit sur son lit. Il déposa le vêtement sur un porte manteau et écrivit un mot, il se retourna pour partir mais ne put s'empêcher de la regarder. Elle semblait si paisible, aucun soucis ne pouvant se lire sur son visage. Il l'étudia encore quelques instants puis referma la porte sans faire de bruit. Il pensa qu'elle devait vraiment être fatiguée pour ne pas l'avoir entendue entrer. Un bruit de pas le fit sortir de ses pensées, il se tourna et découvrit Sydney. Et ne pus s'empêcher de dire :

-« Ma chère Julia, vous êtes resplendissante.»  
-« Merci. »

Il lui offrit son bras, elle accepta avec un sourire et ils se rendirent jusqu'à la limousine. Simon les suivant à quelques pas derrière, ne lâchant pas des yeux Sydney. Il se dirigea vers le van et les suivit jusqu'à l'ambassade.


	6. Chapter 6

Une fois arrivés devant l'ambassade, un groom vint ouvrir la porte à Sydney, elle sortit et retrouva Sark qui l'attendait à quelques mètres. Elle le rejoignit et elle sentit sa main se placer dans le bas de son dos la guidant vers l'entrée. Une fois dans le bâtiment, ils se dirigèrent dans un endroit un peu retiré, d'où ils peuvent observer toute la salle, attendant l'apparition de l'ambassadeur. Sark s'absenta quelques minutes de façon à repérer les différentes sorties possibles en cas de problème. Elle le vit revenir peu de temps après avec deux flûtes de champagne. Il en tendit une à Sydney, elle lui sourit pour le remercier et porta son verre à sa bouche, et en but quelques gorgées. C'est à ce moment, qu'une voix dans leurs oreillettes se fit entendre, leur disant que l'ambassadeur venait de faire son apparition. Sark se tourna vers Sydney et dit :

-« Prêtes ? »

- « Allons-y ! » répondit-elle avec un hochement de tête.

Et ils se dirigèrent vers lui, arriver à sa hauteur, Sydney fit semblant d'avoir un vertige et tomba dans les bras de l'ambassadeur. Elle en profita pour lui subtiliser la clé magnétique, leurs permettant d'avoir accès à son bureau. Sark fit son apparition auprès deux quelques secondes après remerciant l'ambassadeur pour avoir rattraper 'sa femme', puis il prit congé de leur hôte. Une fois arrivés dans un corridor menant à un escalier qui donnait accès à l'étage supérieur, Sydney réactiva son oreillette, informant Simon de l'avancée de la mission. Ils faisaient attention a croiser personne. Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après devant une porte ne pouvant s'ouvrir qu'à l'aide d'une clé magnétique, elle sorti celle qu'elle avait subtilisé et l'introduit dans le lecteur, un clic se fit entendre. Sark passa le premier, son arme à la main. Il se dirigea directement vers le bureau et commença à chercher le disque, Sydney surveillant les alentours. Il trouva le disque dans un faux fond de tiroir, il le prit, il se retourna vers Sydney, activa son oreillette et dit à Simon :

-« J'ai le disque, on se retrouve à la villa. » Puis il la désactiva aussitôt, tout en commençant à rebrousser chemin.

Ils firent le chemin inverse sans incidents, ils s'arrêtèrent où le corridor rejoignait le hall principal. Sark remis sa main dans le bas du dos de Sydney pour la guider vers la sortie comme à leurs arrivées. Ils commencèrent à avancer quand il sentit Sydney se figer, il se tourna vers elle et vit, toutes couleurs ayant quittées son visage, fixant une personne à l'autre bout du hall. Il regarda dans la même direction et sut aussitôt ce qui avait causé cet état. Là se trouvait Michael Vaughn accompagner d'une jeune femme brune au cheveux long, qu'il serrait contre lui, entrain de parler avec l'ambassadeur. Il prit la main de Sydney tout en reculant pour se retrouver dans le corridor, afin de se mettre à l'abri des regards. Elle sortit de sa torpeur que lorsqu'elle sentit son corps contre celui de Sark. La connaissant, par ce geste, il voulait surtout la faire réagir, qu'elle le gifle où bien qu'elle lui lance une réflexion bien méritée. Mais elle ne réagit pas comme il l'avait prévu, elle ne le repoussa même pas.

Lorsqu'elle sorti de sa torpeur, Sydney se rendit immédiatement compte de sa proximité avec Sark, mais ne se dégagea pas pour autant du bras qui la retenait contre lui. Elle le regarda et le trouva entrain de l'observer, son regard se riva au sien. Elle eut la surprise de voir de l'inquiétude, pas pour lui-même, mais pour elle, chose assez inhabituelle chez Sark. Elle sourit et pensa à sortir de cet endroit en vie. Elle penserait à Vaughn plus tard.

-« Ca va aller ? » demanda t-il, sa voix ne trahissant aucunes émotions.

-« Oui » répondit-elle d'abords d'une voix mal assurée, puis elle rajouta : « Sortons d'ici ».

Sark relâcha Sydney, et alla vérifier si le hall était désert, ne voyant personne, il lui tendit la main, celle-ci la saisit et se laissa entraîner vers la sortie. Le trajet de retour se fit en silence, chacun plongés dans ses propres pensées.

Sydney ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Vaughn. Comment avait-il put la remplacer si vite !Lui, l'homme de sa vie, qui clamait l'aimer plus que tout au monde. Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper, elle avait vu la façon qu'il avait de tenir cette femme par la taille, de manière possessive près de lui. Il l'avait oublié, ne cherchant même pas à savoir ce qui lui était arrivée, alors que elle aurait remué ciel et terre pour lui, et maintenant il en aimait une autre. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, surtout pas en présence de Sark. Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil, il semblait concentré sur la route, il n'avait prononcé aucun mot depuis l'ambassade. Puis ses pensées revenaient inévitablement vers Vaughn, leurs moments passés ensembles, les projets qu'ils avaient fait, comme aller à Santa Barbara. Elle sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Sark arrêta la voiture, descendit de celle-ci et se rendit du coté passager pour ouvrir la porte à Sydney, celle-ci ne faisant aucun mouvement pour descendre du véhicule. Il l'étudia quelques secondes, se demandant comment quelqu'un d'aussi maître de soi, et ayant résistée aux pires tortures, pouvait se retrouver briser par la simple vue de cet agent Vaughn avec sa nouvelle petite amie. Il remarqua alors les larmes sur le visage de la jeune femme, il lui prit la main, l'incitant ainsi à sortir de ses pensées. Ce qu'elle fit au moment où elle sentit le contact de la main de Sark avec la sienne, elle sortit de la voiture, ne lâchant pas sa main, trouvant ce simple contact réconfortant. Une fois qu'elle fut debout devant lui, sa main libre se posa sur la joue de la jeune femme, et essuya ses larmes. Elle fut surprise par son geste, il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux marrons l'observant.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, surprise par son geste, elle s'arrêta lâchant immédiatement sa main, ne voulant pas croiser son regard, elle fixa le sol. Cependant, elle pouvait le sentir sur elle. Il lui prit le bas du visage, la forçant ainsi à relever la tête et à le regarder. Ses yeux se retrouvèrent instantanément rivées aux yeux bleus du jeune homme. Puis tout à coup, elle sentit les lèvres de Sark se pressaient contre les siennes, comblant ainsi le peu de distance entre eux deux. Sydney, ne répondit pas, puis après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle le rendit, oubliant ainsi ce qui c'était passer plus tôt dans la soirée, tout ce qu'elle voulait à ce moment précis c'était oublier Vaughn. Le baiser au départ hésitant, se fit plus passionner, elle plaça ses bras autour du cou de Sark, pendant que celui-ci, l'attira contre lui. C'est à ce moment là que Sydney pris conscience de se qu'elle faisait. Elle se dégagea des bras de Sark et se rua dans la villa. Il la regarda partir n'essayant pas de la retenir, il savait que ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

A peine rentrer dans la villa, elle sentit les bras de Simon l'enlacer, elle le repoussa violemment, ce qui eut pour effet de l'interloquer.

-« Bah alors Julia même pas un petit baiser pour fêter notre réussite ? » lui dit-il, puis il remarqua ses yeux rougis par les larmes et lui saisit le bras. « Que s'est-il passer après que je vous ai quitté ? Est –ce que Sark à ….. » Sydney le coupa, ne lui laissant pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

-« Ecoute Simon, je vais mettre les chose au clair entre nous ? ok ! Entre toi et moi, c'était bien mais j'ai besoin d'être seul. » Tout en dégageant son bras, puis elle monta rapidement dans sa chambre.

Sark choisit se moment là pour rentrer dans la villa, Simon se rua immédiatement sur lui.

-« Vous ! C'est à cause de vous ! Que lui avez vous encore fait pour la mettre dans cet état ? »

Sark plaqua Simon contre le mur et lui répondit d'une voix glaciale et d'un regard froid, lui rappelant ainsi qui il était, un ASSASSIN.

-« Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre, Mr Walker, donc je vous prierais donc de garder vos remarque pour vous. »

Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre, Sydney se dirigea droit vers la salle de bain, elle alluma la douche, se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Dés qu'elle sentie l'eau fouetter son visage, ses larmes commencèrent à couler. La trahison de Vaughn la faisait tellement souffrir, comment pouvait-il l'abandonner. Elle pleura pendant plusieurs heures, une fois que le flot de larmes se soit tari, elle prit une décision. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule, de ne plus dépendre de quelqu'un, elle décida donc de quitter la villa le soir même. Elle se leva et récupéra toutes ses affaires et sans faire de bruit quitta la villa.

Elle trouva refuge dans un des locaux utilisés par la CIA en Europe. Elle y resta quelques heures le temps de récupérer des forces, puis elle décida de téléphoner à ses employeurs pour les informer de son attention de travailler toute seule. Ils acceptèrent toutes ses requêtes sauf une, elle allait devoir continuer à travailler avec Sark, en même temps elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que cette demande soit acceptée, mais qui ne tente rien, n'a rien. Et il fallait bien avouer que travailler avec lui n'était pas si désagréable, ensemble ils travaillaient en totale osmose, les mots n'étant pas nécessaires pour se comprendre. Il était à peu près neuf heures et demi du matin, quand son portable se mit à sonner, elle le prit et répondit :

-« Thorne »

-« Julia, ce n'est pas très plaisant de votre part de nous avoir fait faut bon de la sorte. » dit une voix tintée d'un accent britannique, qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

-« Que voulez-vous Sark ? », lui répondit-elle, ne tenant pas compte de sa remarque.

-« Le convenant vient de me faire parvenir ma nouvelle affectation, je suppose que je dois vous remerciez ? »

-« Non, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix à vrai dire. »

-« En tout cas, nous n'aurons plus Walker sur le dos, j'ai été ravi de lui apprendre la nouvelle. » dit-il d'une voix amusée et marquée une pointe de plaisir.

-« Je m'en doute.» dit-elle en souriant, imaginant la réaction de Simon et la façon dont Sark avait dû le lui dire. Puis elle raccrocha.

A l'autre bout de la ligne, Sark raccrocha lui aussi. Oui, en effet, il avait beaucoup apprécié de mettre au courant Walker, notamment quand il lui apprit qu'il était le nouveau partenaire de Julia. A ce souvenir, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Ses pensées revinrent vers Sydney, elle avait l'air d'aller mieux que la veille, cela s'entendait dans sa voix. Il l'avait aussi informé de la nouvelle résidence qui lui avait été attribué et qui se situait prés de celle de Sydney.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, sans que les deux jeunes gens ne se retrouvent en présence l'un de l'autre. Cependant, certains souvenirs de leur dernière mission ressurgirent. Sydney y repensa qu'après le coup de téléphone et ne put s'empêcher de penser : ' mon dieu, j'ai embrassé Sark'. Une partie d'elle ne voulait pas reconnaître ce qu'elle avait fait, alors qu'une autre l'assumait totalement. Elle fit taire cette voix, et se dit que de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en lui, qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui-même avant tout autre chose. Et de toute façon, se dit-elle pour se rassurer, ce n'était que part pure vengeance envers Vaughn.

Contrairement à elle, Sark n'avait pas de problème d'état d'âme, il avait toujours trouvé Sydney Bristow attirante et cela depuis le jour où il l'avait vu dans une des missions qu'elle avait effectué pour le SD6. Dans laquelle, elle chantait dans un cabaret de Paris, alors que lui attendait un associé d'Irina. Il se réjouissait d'autant plus que maintenant Simon ne serait plus un obstacle.

Ils furent convoqué la semaine suivant leur réaffectation, Ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Mackenas Cole, leur supérieur direct. Sark se trouvait déjà dans le bureau, quand Sydney fit son apparition, il lui fit un signe de tête pour lui dire bonjour, elle prit place dans une chaise placée à côté de lui. Cole les observait et attendit que Sydney se soit assit pour commencer le briefing.

-« Nous avons une nouvelle mission à vous confier, elle pourra durer plusieurs mois ! » Dit-il en observant ses deux meilleurs agents.

-« De quoi s'agit-il ? » Demanda Sark.

-« Une nouvelle organisation vient de faire son apparition, nous avons peu d'informations sur elle. Trouvez un moyen de vous faire remarquer, infiltrez l'organisation et ramenez nous le plus d'informations possible sur leurs intentions.» dit-il en leur tendant chacun un dossier, « Voici ce que nous avons pu trouver sur eux. »

Sans ajouter un mot il sortit du bureau, laissant Sark et Sydney tous les deux. Ils le feuilletèrent, et après quelques minutes de silences, Sydney le referma et dit :

-« Nous devrions aller préparer la mission, dans un endroit tranquille. » Dit-elle en se levant, en évitant de croiser son regard.

-« Je ne vois aucun problème, Melle Thorne ! Chez vous ou chez moi ? » Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-« Je pensais surtout à un endroit neutre et tranquille, comme un café par exemple ! » lui répondit-elle

-« Comme vous voulez. »

Sur ces mots, ils sortirent ensemble du bureau de Cole et se rendirent au garage récupérer leurs véhicules. Ils quittèrent le bâtiment, Sydney suivit par Sark, ils allèrent à la périphérie de Rome dans un petit café. Ils sortirent de leurs voitures et y entrèrent, Sydney se dirigea spontanément vers le fond de la salle dans l'angle d'où elle pouvait apercevoir tout le monde. Une fois arrivés à la table, elle s'assit suivi par Sark qui prit place en face d'elle. Le serveur arriva peu de temps après pour prendre leur commande. Ils attendirent son retour avec leurs consommations, avant de commencer à parler de la mission.

-« Je pense que nous pourrons contacter nos informateurs, peut être que l'un d'eux sauraient comment nous mettre en relation avec l'organisation. » dit-il en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres. Puis il rajouta : « Nous devons nous préparer à toutes éventualités. »

-« Il nous faut une raison pour chercher un nouvel employeur ! » Ses pensées étaient identiques à celle de Sark. Puis elle reprit avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. « De toute façon il est bien connu que notre loyauté est flexible, enfin surtout la votre ! »

Sark, à sa remarque, sourit. En effet, il avait de nombreuses fois prouvées au cours des dernières années que sa loyauté était flexible, et que son profit personnel passait avant tout. Ils pouvaient utiliser cela à leur avantage. Il reprit toujours avec un sourire.

-« Je pense que l'on peut s'en servir ! Je vais aller contacter mes informateurs. On reste en relation. » Dit-il en se levant et il se dirigea vers la sortie sous le regard de Sydney. Elle finit son café et décida de faire de même.

Sydney rentra dans son appartement et passa l'après midi à téléphoner pour avoir des renseignements. Un à un, ils la rappelèrent, lui disant qu'ils n'avaient trouvés aucune information sur cette mystérieuse organisation appelée « le Cercle ». Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Sark depuis le briefing et espérait qu'il avait eu plus de succès de son côté. A cet instant son portable se mit à vibrer. Elle regarda l'identité de la personne, puis décrocha. La conversation ne dura que quelques secondes. Sark avait un de ses « indics » pouvant les mettre en relation avec l'organisation. Le rendez-vous était prévu pour le lendemain soir, à Moscou, dans un club. Aussitôt qu'elle eut raccrochée, elle fit ses bagages et se rendit directement à l'aéroport. Elle ne fut pas surprise de constater que Sark était déjà présent et l'attendait.

Sark l'aperçut et prévint le capitaine qu'il pouvait se préparer pour le décollage. Il attendit qu'elle se soit installée et lui tendit le dossier contenant les informations complémentaires, qu'il avait pu récupérer. Elle lui fit un signe de tête pour le remercier et se mit aussitôt à le parcourir. Aucun d'eux pendant le trajet ne parla, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

Jusqu'à présent, Sydney avait oublié les événements de ces derniers jours. Une vague d'émotions la submergeait, quand ses pensées se tournèrent vers Vaughn. Cependant aucune larme ne lui vint aux yeux, la colère surpassant le chagrin. Elle décida de penser à autre chose, et puis comme un éclair, une image s'imposa dans son esprit, elle se vit embrassant Sark. 'Comment en était-elle arrivée là ?' Se demanda t-elle. Puis elle se reprit aussitôt, 'non ce n'est pas moi c'est lui qui m'a embrassé !' Elle leva les yeux du dossier, sur lequel elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, et son regard fut aussitôt attiré vers le jeune homme. Elle le détailla quelques minutes, 'il faut bien se l'avouer, il est attirant : les yeux bleus, blond, un visage d'ange…' 'Et la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes' pensa t-elle tout en fermant les yeux ! Puis elle les ouvrit soudainement 'STOP', cria-t-elle mentalement. 'Mais pourquoi je pense ça ?'. Elle détourna son regard de Sark et s'installa confortablement dans son siège et décida de se reposer jusqu'à l'atterrissage.

Sark étudia minutieusement les informations qu'il avait récoltées. Quelque chose l'intriguait dans cette organisation, ils avaient eu un rendez vous trop rapidement, à son goût. Il se demanda si Sydney avait elle aussi cette impression. A ce moment là, il sentit un regard sur lui, mais ne fit aucun mouvement trahissant le fait qu'il se sentait observé. Apres une ou deux minutes, la sensation disparut, il regarda dans la direction de la jeune femme et l'observa. Elle avait les yeux fermés et semblait sereine, même s'il savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Tout en l'observant, ses pensées revinrent à ce qui s'était passé après la mission à l'ambassade. Il se demanda ce qu'il lui avait pris de l'embrasser. Mais le plus surprenant pour lui, est qu'elle ne l'avait pas rejeté, bien au contraire elle avait répondu à son baiser. Bien entendu, il n'était pas dupe, elle l'avait fait par 'pure colère contre son précieux agent Vaughn', pensa t'il. Il se dit que la prochaine fois, elle ne le fera pas pour les mêmes raisons, il allait s'en assurer. Il continua à l'observer quelques secondes, faisant attention à chaque détail de son physique. Elle se sentit observer et ouvrit les yeux, son regard se riva au sien. Aucun des deux ne parla, ils continuèrent à s'observer jusqu'au moment où le capitaine de l'avion arriva pour leur annoncer l'atterrissage imminent de l'appareil, brisant ainsi le lien entre eux.

Une fois l'appareil posé, Sydney suivit Sark jusqu'à son véhicule, il lui ouvrit la porte et elle s'installa, il pris place du côté conducteur et démarra le véhicule. Le trajet se passa dans le silence, arrivés à leur hôtel, il alla chercher leurs clefs et ils se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres. Arrivés devant la chambre de Sydney, il s'arrêta, il se retourna et dit, tout en lui tendant sa clef :

-« La mission est prévue dans trois heures, ce qui vous laisse le temps de vous préparer, je viendrais une heure avant pour que l'on puisse mettre les détails au point concernant notre façon de procéder. »

Sydney lui fit un signe de tête, affirmant par là qu'elle était d'accord. Elle le regarda partir et s'arrêter deux portes plus loin. Il se retourna dans sa direction. Ils se sourirent puis rentrèrent en même temps dans leur chambre.

Sydney avait défait son sac. Après ce voyage, qui fut plus nerveux que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer, elle décida de prendre une douche. Elle avait déposé sur son lit la robe qu'elle devait porter pour la soirée. Elle s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle. Dehors les lumières des réverbères attirèrent son regard. Elle observa les gens qui marchaient dans le froid glacial qu'offrait la Russie à cette époque de l'année. Elle était dans le silence de sa chambre. Seule alors que dehors un couple marchait l'un contre l'autre pour se réchauffer. Elle sourit. Sydney alla dans la salle de bain. Comme dans beaucoup d'hôtel elle y trouva une radio, elle l'alluma, le silence devenait trop lourd. La musique le brisa, aider par le jet d'eau que Sydney ouvrit. Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir pendant qu'elle se déshabilla. Elle ne reconnaissait plus la femme qu'elle était devenue. Sydney se plaça sous l'eau, elle ferma les yeux pour savourer le fouettement délicat de l'eau chaude sur son visage. Elle ramena en arrière sa tête et entendit la musique provenant de la radio, elle se concentra dessus, il lui revint en mémoire le couple qui marchait l'un à côté de l'autre. Elle se sentait si seule. Elle ressentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps, même l'eau chaude coulant sur son corps ne pouvait pas le stopper. Seul lui aurait pu la réchauffer, la faire se sentir moins seule. Sydney ferma les yeux, elle le revoyait de plus en plus distinctement, son regard, son sourire. Ses attentions qui la rassuraient. Une vague de souvenir la submergea. Elle ne pouvait plus ignorer cette gêne au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Elle ferma une nouvelle fois ses yeux et seul son visage apparut. Elle craqua et un flot de larmes se mêla à l'eau ruisselant sur son visage. Vaughn lui manquait tellement. Au bout de quelques minutes ses sanglots se calmèrent, elle finit de prendre sa douche, elle prit une serviette puis s'enveloppa et commença à se préparer. Elle avait choisi pour la mission de se vêtir d'une robe rouge, d'une perruque aux cheveux mi-longs de couleur cuivrée et se maquilla légèrement. Elle n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Ni les pas se rendant dans sa direction. Et ne s'aperçut pas du regard intense de l'homme qui avait fait irruption dans sa chambre.

Tout en l'observant, il pensa qu'elle avait un don naturel pour séduire et attirer les hommes, c'était inné et un avantage dans leur milieu. Puis il décida, qu'il était temps de lui faire savoir qu'il était dans la pièce.

-« Ma chère Sydney, je dois dire que cette robe vous va à ravir ! »

-« Sark, personne ne vous a appris à frapper avant d'entrer ! », lui dit-elle, tout en se retournant pour le regarder. Il était vêtu de son habituel costume noir. Elle se demanda l'espace d'une seconde quel genre de couple il faisait. « Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus ! », dit-elle tout en vérifiant une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir.

-« Serait-ce un compliment que j'entend là, miss Bristow ? »

-« Ne comptez pas que cela se reproduise avant très longtemps. » lui répondit-elle, tout en passant devant lui pour se rendre dans la chambre où elle s'assit au bort du lit.

Il la suivit et prit place sur le canapé situé en face du lit. Ils se regardèrent quelques minutes, c'était une chose devenue habituelle entre eux de s'observer sans rien dire. De façon à pouvoir savoir dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait l'autre et surtout de voir qui serait le premier à parler. Tout entre eux n'était qu'un jeu, aucun d'eux ne pouvant résister à un challenge venant de l'autre. Sark décida qu'il serait le premier à parler.

-« Qu'avez-vous déduit du dossier que je vous ai remis ? » demanda t-il.

-« Il y a quelque chose de bizarre, je ne trouve pas normal que l'on est un rendez vous aussi rapidement avec un représentant de leur organisation ! Où alors nous étions sous surveillance depuis quelque temps s'en nous en rendre compte ! » Lui répondit-elle.

-« Je pensais exactement la même chose, je voulais savoir si vos réflexions allaient dans le même sens que les miennes. » Il réfléchit quelques seconde puis reprit. « Il faudra que nous redoublions d'attentions quand nous le rencontrerons. » Il regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était temps pour eux de se rendre au club. Il se leva et offrit son bras à Sydney. « Nous y allons ma chère Julia ? »

Sydney ne répondit pas, elle prit le bras que lui offrait Sark, et ils sortirent de la chambre. Le club se situait de l'autre côté de la ville, dans un des quartiers les plus chics de la ville, n'accueillant que l'élite de la société, hommes d'affaires, personnes du gouvernement… toute la Jet Set se trouvait là. ' Il ne faut pas oublier', pensa Sydney, ' que nous sommes à Moscou et que la Russie n'est pas l'Amérique '. Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après, Sark gara le véhicule, fit le tour et ouvrit la porte à Sydney. Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, ils se rendirent à l'intérieur du club, Elle ne pût que remarquer que la plus part des hommes regardaient dans sa direction. Sark ayant observait la réaction des hommes, passa son bras droit au tour de la taille de la jeune femme tout en l'attirant vers lui, faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle n'était pas libre. Sydney se laissa faire, amusée par la réaction de son partenaire. Ils rendirent dans le fond du club où se trouvaient des box permettant d'avoir une certaine intimité, et où devait les attendre leur contact. Les voyant arriver, il se leva et tendit sa main pour serrer celle de Sark et de Sydney.

-« Mr Sark, Melle Thorne. » dit-il en les saluant.

-« Mr Zivanoff. » répondit Sark, tandis que Sydney et lui prenaient place à la table, l'un à côté de l'autre.

-« J'ai entendu dire que vous et votre nouvelle partenaire cherchaient de nouveaux employeurs ? » commença Zivanoff. « Ce qui m'étonne de vous Mr. Sark et que vous ayez désormais une partenaire, vous qui avez toujours déclaré vouloir toujours travailler seul ! » dit-il tout en observant Sydney suspicieusement.

-« Que voulez-vous les choses changent, surtout avec une partenaire telle que Julia Thorne, je pense que vous avez entendu parlé d'elle. » Zivanoff fit un signe de tête en signe d'accord. « Maintenant dîtes moi ce que vous avez à nous offrir ? » répondit Sark.

-« Mon employeur voudrait vous avoir à son service, moyennant quelques assurances ? »

-« Quelles sortes d'assurances ? » demanda Sydney, parlant ainsi pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretient.

-« Juste quelques missions de routine, histoire de nous assurer de votre loyauté. »

-« Quand pourrons-nous rencontrer votre employeur ? » demanda Sydney.

-« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous pourriez le rencontrer ? » dit-il tout en la dévisageant, comme si elle venait d'une autre planète.

-« Ce que ma partenaire veut dire c'est que nous voulons savoir pour qui nous travaillons avant de donner une réponse définitive. » Répondit Sark avant que Sydney n'est pu le faire.

-« Ok ! » répondit Zivanoff, « je vais voir ce que je peux faire, si vous voulez bien m'excuser quelques instants ». Puis il se leva et se dirigea dans un endroit isolé où personne ne l'entendrait, laissant Sark et Sydney seuls.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, sans aucune parole ne soient échangée, les deux agents scrutant le club, à la recherche du moindre individu suspect. Zivanoff, refit son apparition et repris la place qu'il occupait en face de Sydney et de Sark.

-« Mon employeur est prêt à vous rencontrer, à la condition que vous remplissiez la mission que je m'apprêtes à vous confier. »

-« Qu'elle est cette mission ? » Demanda Sydney.

-« Vous voyez la personne se trouvant au bout du bar et qui tient une jeune femme blonde à son bras ? » Il vit du coin de l'œil les deux agents faire un signe de tête, lui confirmant qu'ils avaient repéré l'homme en question. Il reprit : « Il s'agit d'un puissant homme d'affaire, il est le actuellement le plus grand vendeur d'arme sur le marché, mon employeur voudrais acquérir un objet qu'il a en sa possession. Un artéfact vieux de 500 ans. »

A la mention de l'artéfact, Sark et Sydney se regardèrent brièvement, pensant tous les deux à la même personne, Rambaldi. 'Ce vieux fou faisait encore parler de lui, elle ne pourrait jamais se défaire de cette prophétie', pensa-t-elle.

-« Que devons faire ? » demanda Sark tout en continuant d'observer l'homme d'affaire.

-« Vous allez devoir vous faire passer pour un couple marié, Mr Hollanski est quelque peut paranoïaque, toute sa maison est truffée de caméra de sécurité. Il attend un couple nommé Sean et Laura Jones dans environ quarante minutes. Je pense que cela vous laisse suffisamment de temps pour vous préparer pour la mission. » Dit-il tout en plaçant un dossier sur la table, puis il se leva, laissant Sydney et Sark.

Ils étudièrent minutieusement les informations à leur disposition. Au bout de vingt cinq minutes, ils avaient mémorisé le plus d'information possible. Ils se mirent d'accord sur la façon dont ils allaient faire leur apparition face à Hollanski. Puisque leur alias était un couple, ils avaient décidé d'agir comme tel.

Sark et Sydney sortirent du box où ils avaient rencontré Zovanoff. Il prit Sydney par la taille et l'attira à lui tout en se rendant vers Hollanski qui avait pris place à une table. Ils s'arrêtèrent à sa hauteur et Sark engageât la conversation.

-« Mr Hollanski », dit-il en lui tendant la main, « je suis Sean Jones et voici ma femme Laura », tout en désignant Sydney.

- « Oui, je vous attendais », tout en dévisageant Sydney, « je dois dire, monsieur Jones, vous avez une très belle femme. »

-« Merci, mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de ma femme » dit-il tout en sérrant un peut plus Sydney contre lui, comme pour montrer à qui elle appartenait. Puis, il reprit. « Vous nous avais été conseillé, par un ami commun, je pense que nous devrions nous entendre. »

-« Tout à fait, mais je pense que nous devrions ne pas aborder le sujet qui nous préoccupe actuellement, trop de personne pourrait nous entendre ou nous observer. » Puis tout en se levant, il dit à Sydney et Sark, « Vous allez devoir me suivre, j'ai un chalet qui se trouve dans l'une de mes propriété. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Sark et Sydney se regardèrent brièvement et virent dans le regard l'un de l'autre, qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Ils le suivirent jusqu'à la sorti du club. La limousine d'Hollanski les attendant devant, ils montèrent dans la voiture l'un à coté de l'autre. Elle les conduisit à l'aéroport de Moscou, où le jet privé de Hollanski les attendait, le trajet se passa dans le silence. Ils atterrirent dans un petit aéroport prés de la côte, par ce qu'avait pu voir Sydney à travers le hublot. Elle avait passé tout le trajet à observer l'extérieur, sentant la main de Sark poser sur la sienne. Elle éprouvait un sentiment bizarre mais qui en même temps lui semblait rassurant, avant la mission elle avait craqué car elle se sentait seul et nostalgique, alors que maintenant, avec se contact, elle ne se sentait plus seul et éprouvait même une sensation de sûreté. Bien sur elle ne s'attarda pas sur cette pensée, sachant de quelle personne elle concernait. Une fois qu'ils eurent atterris, ils se rendirent sur la côte, ils y trouvèrent un unique ponton au bout duquel se trouvait un yacht. Durant le trajet les conduisant sur l'île, Sark la laissa toute seul, elle le laissa discuter business avec Hollanski pendant que elle faisait le tour du yacht, pour voir si l'artefact dont ils étaient à la recherche se trouvait à bord. Quand elle revint sur pont, elle retrouva Sark toujours en train de discuter avec leur hôte. Elle alla le rejoindre, s'asseyant à côté de lui, Sark tourna la tête quand elle s'assit, leur regard plongeait l'un dans l'autre, elle lui fit un bref signe de tête, lui faisant ainsi savoir qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé. Pour toute réponse, il passa son bras au tour de ses épaules, continuant d'agir comme un 'bon époux' et recommença sa conversation avec Hollanski, qui les observait. Ils arrivèrent peut de temps après sur l'île, ils furent conduit devant un immense chalet.

Une autre voiture les attendait devant, Hollanski les fit montait et ils se rendirent à quelques kilomètres devant un entrepôt. Celui-ci entreposait toutes les armes qu'il achetait sur le marché noir. Sark fit le tour des installations choisissant les modèles dont ils devaient 'soit disant passer commande'. Sydney en profita pour regarder, si l'objet de leur mission pouvait être caché dans l'entrepôt, à sa grande déception, elle ne trouva aucun endroit où aurait pu se trouver l'artefact. Il ne restait plus alors qu'une solution, il devait se trouver dans le chalet. Quand Sark revint dans sa direction, elle fit un signe de tête, lui stipulant que la non plus il n'y avait rien. A leur grand bonheur, Hollanski leur proposa de finaliser leur affaire devant un verre, une voiture les attendant pour les emmenait au chalet. Sydney remarqua que le temps avait considérablement changé pendant qu'ils étaient dans l'entrepôt. Le vent s'était levé, de forte rafale maintenant s'abattait sur la petite île, la pluie n'allait pas tarder à suivre. Une fois arrivé devant le chalet, Hollanski les fit entrer dans une grande pièce, qui devait être le salon salle à manger. Il les conduisit sur la gauche de la pièce où se trouver deux sofas, se faisant face l'un l'autre et où au milieu se trouvait une table basse. Sark et Sydney prirent place sur le même sofa, tandis qu'Hollanski s'installa sur celui leur faisant face. Un des serviteurs vint au salon pour leur emmener des boissons, puis repartit, Hollanski prit alors la parole :

-« Je pense que nous allons faire de bonne affaires ensemble, Mr Jones ! »

-« Je vous en prit appeler moi Sean. » Répondit Sark

-« Ma chère, votre époux est dure en affaire, il n'hésite devant rien pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. » dit –il tout en regardant Sydney. Celle-ci sentit aussi sur elle le regard de Sark, attendant la réponse face à ce commentaire de Hollanski.

-« Oui, en effet, il ne recule devant rien ! » répondit-elle tout en regardant Sark dans les yeux et en posant sa main sur sa cuisse, tandis que lui passa son bras autour de ses épaules, continuant ainsi la charade du couple marié.

C'est à ce moment là que la tempête à l'extérieur redoubla de force, faisant claquer en même temps un des volets contre la fenêtre. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter Sydney, qui par réflexe se blottie le plus possible auprès de Sark. Celui-ci la regarda, d'un regard amusé, il n'avait pour ainsi dire eu aucune réaction, mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'éloigner de lui, à son grand étonnement. Hollanski, après avoir observer la réaction de Sydney et regarder à l'extérieur d'un air inquiet, un garde fit irruption dans la salle, se dirigea vers lui et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, repris la parole :

-« Je pense qu'il serait plus prudent que vous passiez la nuit ici, avec de la chance le temps se sera calmé demain, la mer sera plus calme pour vous ramenez sur le continent. »

-« Nous vous remercions pour votre hospitalité, Mr Hollanski. » répondit Sydney.

-« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire à votre chambre. »

Il les conduisit dans une des chambres se trouvant à l'étage. Elle se trouvait tout au bout du couloir sur la gauche. Sydney entra la première, suivi de Sark, tout deux s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la chambre, et se retournèrent vers Hollanski quand celui-ci prit la parole.

-« Si vous avez besoin de moi, j'ai quelques affaires à régler donc je serai dans mon bureau au rez-de-chaussée pendant encore quelques heures. »

Puis il fit demi tour et sorti, refermant la porte derrière lui, laissant Sydney et Sark seul. Sark fit le tour de la chambre, regardant partout de façon à détecter si il y avait des mouchards ou d'autre système de surveillance. Il ne fut pas surpris de remarquer la présence de caméra dans la chambre, s'accordant ainsi avec le dossier qui leurs avaient été remis plutôt dans la soirée stipulant la paranoïa de leur hôte. Quand il se retourna vers Sydney, il remarqua que tout comme lui, elle avait scanné la chambre. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et alluma la douche.

Sydney vit Sark se diriger vers la salle de bain et y disparaître. Elle se dirigea vers la seul fenêtre de la chambre et observa les éléments se déchaîner à l'extérieur. Un son attira tout à coup son attention, elle regarda dans la direction d'où il venait, et reconnut le son, la douche venait d'être activé. Sark ressortit a ce moment précis de la pièce, il se dirigea vers elle, arriver à sa hauteur, il lui prit la main et la guida jusque dans la salle de bain. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, il ferma la porte derrière eux, puis il prit la parole :

-« Je pense qu'il ne devrait pas nous entendre. »

Sydney savait que c'était le cas car elle avait utilisé cette méthode à plusieurs reprises. Elle s'assit donc sur le rebord de la baignoire, attendant que Sark reprennent la parole.

-« J'ai pus découvrir deux mouchards, un dans la lampe de chevets et un autre dans le téléphone. Et il y a aussi deux caméras. » Dit-il en prenant place à côté de Sydney.

-« Deux ? Je n'en ai remarqué qu'une seule, celle se trouvant vers l'entrer de la chambre ! »

-« Oui et la deuxième se trouve au niveau du lit ! » dit-il d'une voix calme et détaché, attendant la réaction de Sydney à cette nouvelle. Il la vit pâlir sous la nouvelle.

'Jouer les couples marié était une chose encore acceptable' pensa Sydney, 'mais la pour sauvegarder leur couverture elle allait devoir dormir dans le même lit que Sark. Et donc dans ses bras !' Sark remarquant sa réaction, eu se sourire qui avait le dont d'exaspérer Sydney, celle-ci, le nota et lui dit :

-« Si vous faites ne serait-ce qu'un geste déplacer, je vous tue ! »

-« Voyons, Sydney, nous sommes deux adultes responsable ! » dit-il d'un air amuser, puis il reprit son masque sérieux et ajouta, « nous devrions nous reposer pendant quelques heures puis après nous irons voir si notre objet se trouve dans le bureau de notre hôte. »

Sydney ne répondit rien mais lui fit un signe de tête, lui montrant son accord. Sark sortit alors de la salle de bain et se changea pour la nuit. Quelque minutes plus tard, il vit Sydney sortir de la salle de bain simplement vêtu d'une nuisette qui épouser parfaitement les formes de la jeune femme.

Il se tenait devant la fenêtre observant les éléments se déchaîner quand elle sortit, elle l'observa, il était simplement vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama et était torse nu. Quand son regard arriva au niveau de son visage, elle rencontra deux yeux bleus et se rendit compte que lui aussi était en train de l'observer. Se qui la surprit le plus fut la lueur qu'elle vit dans le regard de Sark, lui qui d'habitude avait un regard si inexpressif. Brisant le contacte visuelle, elle se rendit du côté gauche du lit, et se couchât. Sark vint la rejoindre peut de temps après, elle fit semblant de dormir, il la prit doucement dans ses bras sans aucune résistance de sa part. Elle s'endormit quelques minutes après en se sentant en sécurité, à son grand étonnement.

Sark se réveilla quelques minutes avant que leur réveil ne sonne. Il en profita pour observer la jeune femme qu'il tenait encore dans ses bras. Elle avait le visage serein, calme, innocent. Le réveille se mit à sonner à ce moment la, réveillant ainsi Sydney. Il retira le bras qui encerclait sa taille et éteignit l'objet perturbateur. Sydney fut tout d'abord désorienté, se demandant ou elle se trouver, puis les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et son regard se trouva tout de suite attirer par les yeux bleu du jeune homme. Se rendant compte de la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait, la tête sur le torse de Sark avec son bras encerclant sa taille de façon protectrice. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et sans un mot se dirigea dans la salle de bain se préparer pour se qui allait suivre. Sark la regarda s'éloigner, ne faisant aucun geste pour la retenir, une fois qu'elle eut disparu à l'intérieur de la pièce, il sortit du lit et se prépara lui aussi. Quelques minutes passèrent, Sydney réapparut vêtu d'une tenue noire tout comme Sark. Il suivit Sydney quand celle-ci passa devant lui pour vérifier si il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, cependant il lui prit le bras la forçant à s'arrêter, elle retourna vers lui avec un regard interrogateur.

-« Vous vous rendez compte que c'est notre seule et unique chance de trouver l'objet, ensuite nous devrons partir d'ici aussi vite que possible. » lui dit-il.

Elle ne répondit rien, elle s'avait très bien qu'il fallait qu'ils réussissent de ça dépendait leur entrer dans l'organisation du cercle. Et elle s'avait aussi très bien qu'avec les caméras présentes dans tout le chalet, il allait falloir qu'ils quittent précipitamment l'île. Ils se dirigèrent en silence jusqu'à l'entrer du bureau d'Hollanski, aucun son ne se faisait entendre dans la maison, excepter les bruits de la tempête qui faisait rage à l'extérieur. Ils rentrèrent dans le bureau, et commencèrent immédiatement à fouiller dans les tiroirs et les placards. Sydney finit par mettre la main sur un vieux parchemin, il s'agissait bien de Rambaldi, son signe était présent en haut de la feuille O . C'est à se moment ci qu'un bruit attira leur attention, des bruits de pas se rendant dans leurs direction. Sark se retourna vers Sydney et vit Sydney placer le parchemin dans un sachet émétique et le mettre dans la doublure de sa combinaison. Leur regard se croisa alors, aucun langage n'était nécessaire entre eux, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau et le poussèrent de façon à ce qu'il empêche la porte de s'ouvrir.

Ca leurs arrivaient de plus en plus fréquemment ces derniers temps, montrant ainsi à quel point ils étaient une équipe, aucune autre ne pouvait rivaliser avec eux. Néanmoins, pour Sydney et Sark, il était bizarre pour eux qu'ils arrivent à planifier les mouvements de l'autre par un simple regard. Pour ainsi dire, une confiance aveugle c'était instauré durant les derniers mois et Sydney n'en prit conscience qu'à ce moment précis alors que Sark s'en était sans doute rendu compte avant elle. Il avait toujours un coup d'avance sur elle quand il s'agissait de remarquer quelque chose.

Des coups commencèrent à se faire entendre au niveau de la porte, la sortant de ses pensées. Elle retrouva Sark à coté de la fenêtre, elle remarqua que la tempête n'avait pas cessé mais n'avait pas pour autant perdu ou gagner en intensité. Le bureau se trouver au rez-de-chaussée, ils pouvaient donc soit sortir par là ou soit affronter les hommes d'Hollanski. Elle remarqua que Sark lui aussi réfléchissait au deux possibilité. Elle prit alors la décision pour eux deux, au moment ou les coups se firent beaucoup plus insistant à la porte, après un regard à celle-ci, qui lui apprit qu'il ne rester peut de temps avant que celle-ci ne cède, elle ouvrit la fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur et un vent violent s'engouffra alors dans la pièce. Ils sortirent du bureau au moment même ou les hommes d'Hollanski firent irruption et firent feux. Sydney et Sark, eux aussi avaient dégainé leurs armes et riposter comme ils pouvaient, tout en cherchant un moyen de locomotion leur permettant de regagner l'embarcadères. Ils découvrirent un Jeep, pendant que Sydney le couvrit, Sark entreprit de faire démarrer le véhicule. Celui-ci ne mit que quelques secondes avant de démarrer, Sark cria à Sydney de monter, ce qu'elle fit sans attendre. Ils prirent le chemin de l'embarcadère, Sydney vérifiant dans les rétros viseurs qu'ils n'étaient pas suivit. Une fois qu'ils y furent arrivé ils eurent la mauvaise surprise de constater que le yatch dans lequel ils étaient arrivés n'été pas là, il y avait seulement un zodiac.

-« Nous avons deux options, soit nous prenons le zodiac au risque d'y rester, soit nous restons ici tout en ayant le même risque. » Dit Sark avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix malgré le sérieux de la situation.

-« Quitte à y rester, je préfère prendre un bain de mer, de tout façon c'est toi le pro pour les évasion donc nous avons toutes nos chances d'y arriver. » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire avant de sortir du véhicule et de se rendre sur le ponton.

Il la rejoignit quelque seconde après, elle avait déjà pris place dans le zodiac et l'avait mis en marche, Sark se chargea alors de détacher la corde l'amarrant au ponton. Les hommes d'Hollanski firent leur apparition à se moment précis, tout en ouvrant le feux, Sark riposta, tout en montant dans le zodiac. Sydney après s'être assuré que son partenaire était bien présent sur le navire, mis les gazes et s'éloigna de la cote.

Ils durent se tenir comme ils pouvaient, pour ne pas tomber à l'eau, il y avait des creux de plusieurs mètres entre les vagues. Il ne pleuvait pas mais, Sark et Sydney était trempé du au vague venant frapper leur embarcation. Alors qu'ils arriver vers la cote, le vent redoubla de violence et une vague beaucoup plus puissante que les autres les heurta, faisant ainsi retourner l'embarcation éjectant en même temps ses occupants. Sark remonta le premier à la surface, et chercha immédiatement Sydney du regard, ne la voyant pas il hurla son nom plusieurs fois. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Un sentiment oppressant, se faisait de plus en plus sentir en lui à mesure où les secondes passèrent, ne voyant pas Sydney réapparaître. Elle avait fait surface de l'autre coté de l'embarcation et c'était raccrocher à elle. Le froid, la gagner rapidement comme lors de la mission pour retrouver la boite à musique de Rambaldi où elle s'était retrouver sous la glace après avoir lancer un pic a glace dans la cuisse de Sark. SARK ! Où était-il ? Elle ne parvenait pas à le voir. C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit hurlant son nom ! Il était vivant, elle éprouva un sentiment de soulagement à cette pensée. Elle se mit elle aussi à hurler son nom de façon à lui faire connaître ou elle était.

Sark entendit enfin la voix de Sydney à son grand soulagement. Il nagea jusqu'au zodiac retourner et y trouva Sydney qui s'y était accrocher. Il se rapprocha d'elle le plus possible voyant que la jeune femme avait du mal à maintenir sa prise, afin de pouvoir la rattraper au cas ou elle lâcherai. Il lui demanda alors :

-« Sydney, vous allez bien ? »

-« J'ai froid. » fut la seul réponse qu'elle pu lui dire.

-« Il faut que vous continuer à bouger de façon à ce que votre sang continue à circuler correctement. La cote n'est pas très loin, nous devons y aller à la nage. »

-« Je ne peux pas, je suis trop fatigué, je ne peut pratiquement plus bougeais les jambes. »

Sark observa Sydney, la jeune femme ne supporter pas les température extrême, contrairement à lui qui avait vécu une partie de sa vie en Russie tout en ayant suivi un entraînement intensif en matière de survie dans les contrés glacé de la sibérie. Il allait devoir faire vite si il voulait que Sydney n'ait pas une hypothermie trop sévère. Il se rapprocha d'elle, l'attrapa par la taille et la ramena à lui et lui dit.

-« Je vais nous ramener vers la cote, surtout ne ferme pas les yeux Sydney, il ne faut pas que tu t'endormes. » Abandonnant par la même le vouvoiement habituelle entre eux deux, rien ne comptait plus à présent que de ramener Sydney vivante.

Il commença donc à nager en direction de la cote, en faisant bien attention que la tête de Sydney reste bien en dehors de l'eau et que celle-ci ne ce soit pas endormi. Sydney avait peut à peut l'esprit qui s'embrumer, elle sentait le froid la gagner. Cependant elle avait été à même d'entendre de l'inquiétude dans la voix de sark. Quelques minutes après, ils arrivèrent sur une plage quand il mit le pied sur la plage, il s'aperçut que Sydney avait perdu connaissance, il la prit complètement dans ses bras et se dirigea vers une maison qu'il avait aperçue. Il s'y rendit aussi rapidement qu'il put, il dut forcer la porte pour entrer, la maison avait l'air désert, tous les volets étaient fermés, elle ne devait être occupé que pendant les vacances. Il déposa délicatement Sydney sur le canapé situer dans le salon, elle ouvrit les yeux cherchant à se repéré. Voyant qu'elle avait repris connaissance, Sark fit le tour de la maison afin de récupérer des couvertures et des vêtements propre. Quand il revint, il s'aperçut que Sydney ne faisait pus aucun mouvement, il se rendit à son coté, lui prit le pou, elle s'était évanoui une nouvelle fois ce qui n'était pas de bonne augure.

-« Sydney ! » appela –t-il tout en lui donnant quelques petite gifle pour la réveiller, au bout de plusieurs secondes elle ré ouvrit les yeux. « Il faut que tu restes réveillé, j'ai été chercher de quoi nous réchauffer, mais avant il va falloir que nous enlevions nos vêtements tremper. Ok ? »

Elle ne répondit pas mais le laissa la déshabiller, elle avait trop froid et tremblait trop pour pouvoir le faire elle-même. Elle remarqua que Sark lui aussi tremblai mais paresser pouvoir le contrôler. Elle sentit le contacte de ses mains sur sa peau ce qui eu pour effet de la calmer a son grand étonnement. Une fois qu'il l'eu aider à mettre les vêtements qu'il avait trouver, un vieux survêtement, il se changea lui aussi, ne s'occupant pas du regard de Sydney. Puis il prit la seule couverture qu'il avait découverte et il vint s'assoire à côté de Sydney, il l'attira contre lui et les enveloppèrent dans la couverture de façon à se réchauffer. Sydney observa Sark pendant que celui-ci arrangeait correctement la couverture, celui-ci le sentit et se retourna vers elle.

Il se retrouva qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de la jeune femme, une flamme était apparue dans son regard. Il se rendit compte alors à quel point Sydney avait pris de l'importance dans sa vie aux cours des derniers mois. Bien sur il avait toujours trouvé que Sydney Bristow était une belle femme, mais son attirance envers elle ne faisait qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure. Son physique n'était pas la seul chose qu'il l'attirait chez elle, elle était son égale en tout autres points, dans sa façon de pensées, ses habilités sur le terrain, tout chez elle l'attirer. Il avait fallu qu'ils aient cet accident en bateau pour qu'il s'en rende compte.

Sydney, elle aussi avait pratiquement les mêmes pensées que Sark, elle était parvenue à l'apprécier ces derniers mois, et recherchait même sa compagnie, malgré le fait qu'à certains moments elle lui hotterait bien son sourire moqueur du visage. Elle se sentait de plus en plus attiré vers lui, et à ce moment précis plus que jamais. Elle savait qu'il devait s'agir d'une réaction normal après avoir échapper à la mort que de rechercher la chaleur du contact avec le corps d'un autre. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, elle le désirait, peut être comme elle n'avait jamais désiré quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait vu cette lueur à plusieurs reprise dans ses yeux bleus quand il pensait qu'elle ne le voyait pas l'observé, la lueur du désir.

Sark rapprocha alors son visage de celui de la jeune femme, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes, le baiser était doux. Sydney, tout d'abord surpris ne répondit pas, alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner, elle passa ses bras au tour du cou du jeune homme, et retourna le baiser avec plus d'intensité, l'attirant le plus possible d'elle. Sark passa alors son bras gauche autour da la taille de Sydney, rapprochant son corps du sien, alors que son autre main était dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, la tenant à la nuque. Alors que le baiser ce faisait de plus en plus passionner, les mains de Sark descendant le long de son corps, elle sentit alors sa main sur sa peau nue au dessous de son haut de survêtement qu'il commençait à relever. Sydney, elle aussi, avait passé ses mains sous le haut du jeune homme. Ils continuèrent ainsi à se déshabiller l'un et l'autre, tout en continuant à s'embrasser avec passion. Ils firent l'amour, et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Quand Sark se réveilla, il était déjà tard dans l'après midi, Sydney dormait toujours sa tête poser sur son torse, alors que lui était allongé sur le dos. Il mit sa main sur les cheveux de la jeune femme et commença à la caresser tout en l'observant, ce qui eu pour effet de la faire s'étirer. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et son regard fut immédiatement attiré par les yeux bleus du jeune homme. Aucun des deux ne dirent un mot, ils s'observèrent, à la lumière de ce nouvel événement. L'un comme l'autre, se demandait ce que pouvait bien pensée l'autre. Tout doucement un sourire fit son apparition sur les lèvres de Sydney, elle ne regrettait pas ce qui s'était produit entre eux, 'de toute façon ils en seraient arrivé à ce point un jour ou l'autre', pensa –t-elle. Sa réaction, ne passa pas inaperçus, Sark fut soulagé, il ne regrettait pas se qu'il s'était produit. Il rendit alors son sourire à la jeune femme et lui dit :

-« Bonjour. »

-« Bonjour. » Dit-elle timidement en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Il se pencha alors vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement, ce qui surpris une nouvelle fois Sydney, de voir deux côté si différent en lui. C'est à ce moment la que le téléphone de Sark se mit à sonner. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Sydney et se leva pour rechercher le téléphone dans le sac ou été ranger la page manuscrite de Rambaldi qu'ils avaient récupéré. Il le trouva quelques secondes après et répondit :

-« Sark. »

-« Félicitation, votre mission est un succès. » répondit la personne à l'autre bout du téléphone. Il la reconnu immédiatement, il s'agissait de leur contact de Moscou, Zivanoff.

-« Nous ne sommes pas des amateurs, Mr Zivanoff. » lui dit-il froidement.

-« Oh, mais je n'en doutes pas, bienvenue à vous et Melle Thorne dans notre organisation. »

-« Quand pourrons-nous rencontrer votre employeur ? »

-« C'est à lui que vous allez donner personnellement l'artéfact, nous vous tiendrons informé de l'endroit et l'heure. »

Zivanoff raccrocha immédiatement après, ne laissant aucune chance à son interlocuteur de parler. Sark se retourna vers Sydney et la découvrit assise, avec la couverture remonter jusqu'au dessus de sa poitrine de façon à cacher sa nudité. Il s'assit à coté d'elle et l'attira contre lui en lui passant un bras autour de sa taille.

-« Notre mission est entre de bonne voix. C'est au dirigeant de l'organisation que nous devrons rendre le manuscrit. » Lui dit-il.

-« Bien ! » répondit-elle, « Je vais téléphoner à l'un de mes contact pour que nous puissions partir d'ici et qu'il nous amène de quoi nous changer. »

Sur ce, elle prit le téléphone des mains de Sark et appela son contact. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils avaient de nouveau vêtement, et une voiture les attendait à l'extérieur. Ils se changèrent rapidement et se rendirent à l'aéroport où les attendait le jet privé de Sark, pour les ramener à Rome. Le voyage de retour se passa tranquillement, Sark prit place à coté de Sydney, qui s'endormit la tête sur son épaule, pendant que lui l'observait pendant son sommeil.

L'avion atterrit à Rome quelques heures plus tard, Sark proposa à Sydney de la raccompagner chez elle, ce qu'elle accepta. Tout le trajet se fit en silence, aucun des deux ne prenant la parole, par moment la main de Sark effleurait le genou de la jeune femme, ce qui la fit sourire. Une fois arrivé devant l'immeuble de Sydney, Sark descendit du véhicule et se rendit du coté passager pour lui ouvrir la porte. Sydney accepta son aide et se laissa guidé vers son appartement, elle s'arrêta devant cherchant ses clefs dans son sac à main. Elle ouvrit son appartement et fit signe à Sark de la suivre à l'intérieur. Elle posa ses affaires, sur le comptoir à l'entrée, elle sentit Sark se rapprochait d'elle et elle se retourna. Sark ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, son regard se riva au sien, bleu contre marron, leur visage se rapprochant inexorablement l'un de l'autre jusqu'au moment où leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

Ils se déplacèrent jusqu'au salon, toujours coller l'un à l'autre, n'ayant pas remarquer la présence d'une autre personne dans la pièce. Celle-ci les observait approché, un sourire au lèvre, elle attendit quelques secondes encore et décida qu'il était temps de faire connaître sa présence.

-« Ravie de voir que vous vous haïssez toujours autant » dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

Au son de la voix, Sark et Sydney se séparèrent instantanément, ce retournant vers la personne qui avait parlé. Ils eurent la surprise de découvrir Irina Derevko devant eux.

-« Irina. » dit Sark en guise de salut.

-« Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda immédiatement Sydney.

-« Sydney, je suis heureuse de te savoir en vie. »

-« Que veux-tu ? » répondit-elle sur la défensive, bien qu'elle soit sa mère, elle n'avait pas confiance en cette femme.

-« J'ai entendu parler d'une certaine Julia Thorne, j'ai voulu me renseigné sur elle. Imagine ma surprise quand j'ai découvert qu'il s'agissait de toi, et que tu travaillé pour le Convenant ! »

-« Irina, encore une fois que veux-tu ? »

-« Je viens chercher se qui m'appartient. » répondit-elle.

Sark qui n'avait pas encore parlé, observait la joute verbale entre la mère et la fille. Le fait que Derevko soit là, était une surprise pour lui. Soudainement il prit la parole.

-« Le manuscrit. » dit-il, parlant ainsi pour la première fois.

-« Tout à fait, Mr Sark, heureuse de te revoir aussi. » dit-elle.

-« Je dois dire que je n'éprouve pas vraiment le même sentiment ! »

-« De quoi parles-tu ? » demanda Sydney en se retournant vers Sark.

-« La facilité avec laquelle nous avons été accepté dans cette organisation, le Cercle, n'est pas une co-incidence, Irina est à la tête du Cercle. » dit-il tout en ne quittant pas des yeux Irina.

-« Je vois que tu as tout compris et ne me sous-estimer pas je sais que vous deviez vous infiltrez dans l'organisation pour savoir qui était à sa tête, pour le compte du convenant. Mais je pense que nous arriverons à nous entendre ! Et je sais aussi que toi Sydney tu travaille toujours pour la CIA. »

-« Que veux-tu de nous alors ? » demanda Sydney les bras croiser sur la poitrine.

-« Je veux que vous m'aidiez à détruire le Convenant ! » répondit Irina.

Sydney et Sark se regardèrent, étonné de la requête d'Irina. Sydney se doutait bien qu'il y avait autres choses, tout comme Sark devait lui aussi s'en douter. Elle essayait déjà avec l'aide de la CIA à le détruire, mais le faire avec sa mère lui permettrait d'arriver à ses fins beaucoup plus tôt, elle avait les moyens et ne reculerait devant rien. Quand à Sark, elle ne savait pas qu'elle pourrait être ses raisons pour aider Irina, bien qu'il aida Sydney depuis le moment où ils ont commencé par faire équipe. Il lui avait dit leur de leur première rencontre leur de la soirée de Simon, qu'il ne portait pas le convenant dans son cœur. Elle avait pris sa décision et se retourna vers sa mère.

-« Ok, je t'aiderais mais sous certaines conditions. »

-« Bien sûr, il n'en saurait être autrement. Et toi Sark ? Je crois savoir que tu as quelques griefs à reprocher au Convenant, notamment l'assassinat de ton père ! » Demanda Irina en se retournant vers lui.

-« Son père ? » Demanda Sydney qui ne savait pas que le père de Sark avait été assassiné par leur employeur, mais curieuse dans savoir plus sur lui. Elle s'était toujours imaginée qu'il avait du être abandonné à sa naissance.

-« Oui, mon père Sydney, le convenant la fait assassiné pour avoir mon héritage, 800 million de dollars ! Et à dire vrai c'est plus à cause de cette raison que je veux les voir détruit.» répondit Sark.

-« 800 million, mais ces énormes, ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent avec une somme pareille. » dit – Sydney.

-« Il est vrai qu'Adrian Lazarey n'était pas quelqu'un de facile à vivre, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il l'ai fait tuer pour avoir l'argent…. » Commença Sark mais fut interrompu par Irina.

-« Qu'y a-t-il Sydney ? Tu n'as pas l'air de te sentir bien ! » S'enquit-elle.

Sydney à la mention du nom de Lazarey, avait perdu toute couleur et s'était assis sur le canapé qui se trouver à quelques mètre d'elle. Elle venait de se rappeler que le premier assassinat qu'elle avait fait pour le compte du convenant, pour qu'ils soient assurés de sa loyauté, avait été un ancien diplomate russe du nom de Lazarey. Elle avait tué le père de Sark ! Elle prit sa tête entre les mains, ne sachant que faire face à cette révélation. Sark s'approcha d'elle, lui prit les mains dans les siennes, tout en s'agenouillant à coté d'elle. Elle releva la tête et rencontra son regard, le voir réagir de la sorte la surprenait énormément, elle voyait un nouveau coté de lui et cela lui faisait en même temps peur de voir qu'il avait l'air de se soucier d'elle. Mais elle avait aussi peur que tout cela change suite à ce qu'elle allait révéler. Elle se releva, dégagea ses mains de celle de Sark et se rendit prêt de la fenêtre, ou elle observa le va et viens des passant dans la rue, sous le regard d'Irina et Sark.

-« Qu'y a-t-il Sydney ? » demanda cette fois Sark.

-« Quand le convenant, après avoir essayer de me faire un lavage de cerveau, » dit-elle après avoir respirer profondément, tout en ne se retournant pas elle continua, « pour s'assurer de ma loyauté, ils m'ont ordonné d'assassiner un ancien diplomate russe… »

-« Tu veux dire que tu est la personne qui a tué Lazarey. » La coupa Irina.

Sydney regarda encore quelque secondes l'extérieur, puis se retourna pour faire face à sa mère et à Sark. « Oui. » Répondit-elle simplement, en les regardant tour à tour, puis en fixant son regard sur Sark de façon à observer sa réaction. Celui-ci arborait toujours son expression froide, aucune émotion ne pouvait se lire sur son visage. Sydney sentit les larmes commençait à couler le long de ses joues, mais son regard ne se détourna pas du sien. Irina ne dit rien, et observa la bataille silencieuse qui y avait entre sa fille et son ancien lieutenant. Sark n'en revenait pas, Sydney était la cause de la mort de son père, cependant, il ne lui en voulait pas, il n'avait jamais connu son père, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix que c'était pour elle le seul moyen de survivre. Il vit du coin de l'œil Irina se rendre dans une autre pièce qu'il supposa être la cuisine, leur offrant ainsi l'intimité dont ils avaient besoin. Il se dirigea alors dans la direction de Sydney, et se plaça à coté de la jeune femme, prenant exactement la même posture qu'elle avait eu quand elle leur avait révélé son rôle dans l'assassinat. Sydney suivit son approche et se tourna dans sa direction quand celui-ci prit place à coté d'elle face à la fenêtre. Il ne la regarda pas quand il commença à parler.

-« Sydney, toi comme moi, savons que dans notre milieu, nous sommes amenés à faire certaines choses contraires à nos idées. C'est le cas ici, tu n'as pas eu le choix, c'était le tuer ou être tuer. » Dit-il puis il se tourna dans sa direction, leva une main jusqu'au visage de la jeune femme, qu'il posa sur sa joue et essuya la larme qui coulait le long de celle-ci, son visage ne trahissant toujours aucune émotion.

Un son se fit entendre, tout deux se retournèrent vers la direction d'où celui-ci venait, et virent qu'Irina venait de revenir dans la pièce avec dans les mains des tasses à cafés fumants. Elle les déposa sur la table basse et pris place sur un des deux fauteuils du salon, les invitants ainsi à la rejoindre. Ceux qu'ils firent, Sydney choisit de prendre place sur le canapé, ce que fit aussi Sark, qui par la montrait qu'il était au coté de Sydney, si jamais Irina tentai quelque chose contre eux.

-« Je vois que nous sommes d'accord sur le point de détruire le convenant, » commença Irina, « Sydney qu'elles sont tes conditions ! »

-« Je veux que tu nous soyons au courant de tous, que rien ne nous soient cachés, si tu nous caches la moindre chose notre partenariat ne vaudra plus rien ! » répondit-elle.

-« Mr Sark quelque chose à ajouter ? » demanda Irina, celui fit non de la tête. « Bien dans ce cas là commençons par mettre en commun se que nous savons sur le convenant. »

Ils passèrent ainsi plusieurs heures à débattre que ce qu'ils savaient sur l'organisation, il était pratiquement minuit quand Irina décida, qu'il était temps pour chacun de se reposer et qu'il reprendrai la conversation le lendemain. Bien sûr ce qui était principalement ressortit de la conversation, était le fait que le convenant était lui aussi après les artéfact de Rambaldi. Irina s'était retiré dans la chambre d'amis de l'appartement de Sydney, laissant Sydney et Sark seul. Tout deux continuèrent à regarder les informations, pendant quelques temps encore, puis Sark remarqua que Sydney s'était endormis la tête sur son épaule, il prit la couverture qu'il y avait au bout du canapé et la couvrit. Il l'observa dormir pendant un moment, puis il la bougea tout doucement, faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller, il s'allongea la serrant dans ses bras et s'endormit en écoutant le rythme des battements de son cœur. C'est comme ça que les découvrit Irina le lendemain matin, quand elle passa par le salon pour se rendre dans la cuisine, pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Bien qu'il ne bougea pas, Sark avait sentit la présence de son mentor dans la pièce, mais son corps se tendit perceptiblement, ce que Sydney sentit et eu pour effet de la réveiller. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fut tout d'abord désorienté, puis se rappelant les événements de la veille, elle se rappela qu'elle s'était endormie dans le salon. Sark lui aussi, étant réveillé, il avait desserrer son étreinte, Sydney lui sourit, elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser en guise de réponse, puis ils se levèrent tout les deux et se rendirent dans la cuisine ou se trouver déjà Irina.

-« Bonjour », leur dit-elle quand elle les vit arrivée et en plaçant deux tasses fumant de café devant eux pendant qu'ils prenaient place à table.

-« Bonjour. » répondirent-ils.

-« J'ai regardé le manuscrit que vous m'avez ramené, il semblerait que Rambaldi parle du Passager. » dit Irina, entrant ainsi sans attendre dans le vif du sujet.

-« Le passager ? Ca me dit quelque chose, ils m'ont souvent demandé de faire des recherches sur lui. Il semblerait que se soit une personne. » Répondit Sydney, après avoir bu une gorgé de son café.

-« Je n'ai pas complètement finis de le lire, mais il semble que le manuscrit aille dans se sens. Des que j'ai décrypter le reste, je vous tient au courant. » Dit Irina avant de quitter la pièce.

-« Je vais rentrer chez moi me changer et j'irais faire mon rapport à Cole en lui disant que nous avons bien été accepter dans l'organisation et que nous attendons de faire la rencontre de notre nouvelle employeur. » Dit Sark à Sydney après quelques minutes.

-« Ok je vais voir ce que je peut trouver sur le passager ! » Répondit-elle tout en déposant les deux tasses vides dans l'évier.

Il se leva de la table, se rendit vers Sydney et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de quitter la pièce. Elle le regarda partir. Elle repensa aux événements des deux derniers jours, l'évolution de sa relation avec Sark, ils n'avaient pas eu encore le temps de discuter de ce qui s'était passer.

Elle ne déniait pas qu'elle était attiré par lui, 'qui ne le serait pas', pensa –t-elle. Comment pouvait-elle oublier les choses qui lui avaient fait subir, la mort de Fran, la torture de Will. Mais en même temps elle se sentait relier à lui par un lien invisible. Elle décida de repousser ses pensées et se rendit dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Elle en ressortit une demi heure plus tard et retrouva sa mère toujours dans le salon, avec une expression sur le visage que Sydney lui avait rarement vu.

-« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda t-elle, après avoir pris place sur un des fauteuils.

-« J'ai finis de déchiffrer la fin du manuscrit ! » dit-elle simplement.

-« Et ? »

-« J'ai découvert qui était le Passager ! ». Répondit Irina, tout en ne donnant pas de réponses précises, ce qui commençait à énerver Sydney.

-« Qui est-ce ? »

-« Il s'agit de ta Sœur ! »

-« Ma Quoi ? Je n'ai pas de sœur ! » S'écria sydney.

-« Si tu en as une, elle…. »

-« Tu nous as cacher à papa et à moi que tu avais eu un autre enfant ! » l'interrompu Sydney ne laissant pas le temps a irina de finir sa phrase.

-« Ton père n'est pas au courant car il n'est pas le père, elle m'a été enlevé après l'accouchement, je ne sais pas où elle se trouve. » dit-elle d'une voix qui ne trahissait aucune émotion.

-« Si ce n'est pas papa son père, alors qui est-ce ? » Elle voulait savoir, 'comment sa mère avait-elle pu lui cacher l'existence de sa sœur', pensa t-elle.

-« Sloane. »

Sydney se figea à l'entente de se nom si haït. Sa mère avait eu un enfant avec Sloane ! Elle avait une nouvelle fois la preuve que l'on ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en elle. Elle pensa quelque seconde à son père, s'avait-il que sa femme, l'avait trompait, où alors se serait pour lui une nouvelle trahison après avoir découvert qu'elle était une agent du KGB. Elle avait baissait le regard n'osant pas regarder le visage de cette femme, qu'elle ne connaissait pour ainsi dire pas. Quand elle releva la tête, son regard se riva à la personne qui se trouver derrière Irina, Sark, elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrée. ' Il faut que je me ressaisisse', se dit-elle, ' il ne faut pas que ces informations ne me touchent'.

-« Quelle est son nom ? » demanda t-elle froidement.

-« J'ai fait quelque recherche il y a quelque année, j'ai découvert qu'elle s'appelait Nadia. »

Après avoir répondu à sa fille, Irina se leva, et sortit de l'appartement. Sark se dirigea vers Sydney et prit place à coté d'elle. Il était arrivé au moment où Irina lui avait apprit que le passager était sa sœur, il n'avait fait son entrée dans la pièce qu'au moment où elle avait révélé le nom du père de celle-ci. Il n'en revenait pas, Sloane et Irina avait eu un enfant ensemble. Il avait observé la réaction de Sydney, et avait vu à quel point elle avait encore été déçue par sa mère. Il pris sa main dans la sienne, elle le regarda puis sourit, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle allait bien mais était toujours sous le choc de la nouvelle. Il rapprochât son visage du sien et l'embrassa tendrement. Son comportement avec elle, l'étonnait ! Il avait eu de nombreuse femme dans sa vie, et avec aucune d'entre elles, il ne s'était comporté ainsi, même avec Allison. Il s'agissait avant tout de sexe, aucun sentiment n'étant exprimé. Cependant avec Sydney, il y avait autres choses, il le sentait, mais n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce nouveau sentiment qu'il ressentait. Il décida de prendre la parole.

-« J'ai été faire notre rapport, il faut que nous le prévenions dés que nous serons qui est le chef de l'organisation ! »

-« Tu as entendu se que ma dit ma mère ! »

-« Oui ! »

-« Tu étais au courant ? »

-« Non. »

-« Il faut que nous la trouvions avant le convenant. »

-« Je vais mettre mes contacts dessus. »

Il se leva du canapé pour se rendre dans un endroit plus tranquille afin de passer les coups de téléphone nécessaire. Quand la voix de Sydney se fit entre, le stoppant dans à la sortie du salon.

-« Sark. » appela t-elle.

-« oui. » répondit-il en se retournant vers elle.

-« Nous n'avons pas parlé de ce qu'il se passe entre nous. » dit-elle tout en mettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, montrant ainsi sa nervosité face à se sujet de conversation.

-« Qu' y a-t-il a dire ? Je ne regrettes pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous après notre naufrage et ni se qu'il se passe en ce moment ! Peux tu en dire la même chose ? »

-« Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas du genre à regretter mes actes, Sark. » dit-elle d'une voix où de la colère ce fit entendre. « Je voulais juste savoir ou m'en tenir, si je devais me préparer à être une fois de plus seule. » reprit-elle d'un ton plus calme cette fois ci.

-« Tu n'es pas seul, sydney. Je ne m'excuserai pas pour ma question, elle est légitime, considérant nos antécédents. Je t'aide déjà à détruire le convenant et je te promet de t'aider à retrouver ta sœur, je suis un homme de parole Sydney, quelque soit l'opinion que tu as de moi ! »

Puis sans ajouter un seul mot, il sortit du salon, laissant Sydney dans ses pensées. Les jours se passèrent sensiblement de la même manière, ils se voyaient, Irina, Sark et elle pour discuter de l'avance de leur recherche. Sark et Sydney passèrent peut de temps ensemble suite à leur dernière discussion. Sydney ne savait plus où elle en était, entre les nouvelles qu'elle avait apprises et sa relation avec Sark. Il avait eu raison en lui demandant si elle ne regrettait pas se qu'il s'était produit, elle y avait longuement réfléchit et la réponse était bien non elle ne regrettait rien. Le jour où elle en prit conscience, elle décida de se rendre chez lui. Arriver devant chez lui, elle hésita quelque seconde, puis frappa à la porte. Elle entendit des bruits de pas se rapprochant de celle-ci, puis la porte s'ouvrit, révélant Sark, simplement vêtu d'une chemise noir et d'un jeans noir lui aussi. Il sembla surpris de la découvrir devant chez lui pendant quelques secondes, puis retrouva son masque où aucun sentiment ne pouvait se lire. Il la laissa entrée dans l'appartement, et la guida jusqu'au salon, ils s'assirent face à face l'un de l'autre, aucun d'eux ne disant un mot mais s'observant simplement.

-« Tu avais raison. » dit Sydney prenant ainsi la première la parole.

-« Tu devrais savoir que j'ai toujours raison » dit-il de manière ironique, puis reprenant un ton sérieux, il ajouta : « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

-« Quand tu me demandais si je regrettais ce qu'il se passe entre nous, tu avais raisons je n'étais pas prête à le reconnaître. » Elle se leva et alla se placer face à Sark, celui-ci ne la quitta pas du regard. « Je veux que tu saches que je ne regrette pas se qui se passe entre nous, Julian. » dit-elle, et pour appuyer ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle l'embrassa passionnément.

Au début Sark, se laissa embrassé, tout d'abord surpris qu'elle utilisa son vrai prénom, puis n'y tenant plus, il lui rendit son baiser avec autant de passion. Sydney était à présent assis sur les genoux de Sark, celui-ci avait passé une de ses mains sous le haut de la jeune femme, pendant que l'autre lui tenait la nuque. Le baiser s'intensifiant, Sark se leva, les jambes de Sydney encerclant sa taille, il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre.

Leur relation continua sens heurte, Sydney passant le plus part de son temps chez Sark quand ils n'étaient pas envoyé en mission soit par le convenant, soit par Irina pour le Cercle. La recherche sur le Passager suivait son court, les choses avançant petit à petit, leur dernière piste les ayants conduit jusqu'en Argentine, dans leur service secret. 'Il semblerait que l'espionnage soit quelque chose de famille', pensa Sydney à cette nouvelle, non sans une pointe d'humour. Un peu plus de trois mois passa, quand Irina les contacta. Pendant ce temps là, les sentiments de Sydney comme de Sark avait évolué. Il n'était plus question que d'attirance, mais bien de sentiments amoureux, bien qu'aucun des deux n'osaient se l'avouer. Tout dans leurs comportements indiquaient qu'ils se passaient quelque chose entre eux, la façon dont ils se regardaient, leurs mains se frôlant fréquemment comme un besoin de toucher l'autre à tout pris. Sydney était de nouveau heureuse, elle avait découvert une nouvelle personne en Sark, pour elle, il n'était plus un tueur sans cœur, mais une personne avec des sentiments, elle avait découvert Julian. Ils se rendirent donc tout les deux, au rendez vous qu'Irina avait arranger entre eux, celui-ci ayant lieu dans un café de Rome, Sark tenant Sydney par la taille quand ils firent leur entrée. Irina n'avait émis aucun commentaire, ni aucun consentement, face à la relation qu'entretenaient sa fille et son ancien lieutenant. Elle les observa donc se frayant un chemin à travers les autres tables pour la rejoindre, une fois qu'ils furent installé, elle pris la parole.

-« J'ai retrouvé une trace de Nadia, d'après mes informateurs, elle devrait être présente à une réception donner en l'honneur d'un donateur qui aurait fait dont de nombreux objets rare datant du quinzième siècle, au musée du Louvre. »

-« J'espère que dans ces objets rien ne concerne pas Rambaldi ! » dit Sydney, « comment la reconnaîtrons nous ? »

-« Je me suis laisser dire qu'elle te ressemblait quelque peut donc je pense que vous n'aurez pas trop de mal à la trouver. » lui répondit Irina.

-« Ok. »

-« Cependant vous devrez être prudent, surtout toi Sydney, il est possible que la CIA envoie quelqu'un. » rajouta Irina tout en tournant son regard vers sa fille pour voir se réaction.

-« Bien, dans ce cas là, souhaitons qu'il ne s'agisse pas de quelqu'un que nous connaissons. » Tout en répondant elle avait prit la main de Sark et inter lasser leurs doigts, montrant ainsi que se retrouvait face à la Cia ne la déranger pas. La mère et la fille continuèrent à s'observer pendant encore quelques instants, jusqu'au moment où Sark prit la parole.

-« Y aura-t-il autres choses ? »

-« Non, Nadia est votre priorité. » répondit Irina.

-« Bien, si vous n'avez plus besoin de nous. » dit-il tout en se levant et plaçant à nouveau son bras autour de la taille de Sydney qui s'était elle aussi lever.

-« Je vous ferais parvenir la date et le lieu de la réception dans peut de temps.»

Sark et Sydney sortirent donc du café sous le regard d'Irina. Elle allait bientôt retrouver sa fille, cependant, elle avait omis de mentionner certains détails la concernant, tout ce qu'elle espérait à l'heure actuelle et que la relation entre Sydney et Sark soit assez solide pour faire face à leur prochaine mission, où Sydney allait irrémédiablement faire face à son passé.

Ils reçurent les informations manquant le lendemain dans la journée. La réception avait lieu à la fin de la semaine, dans un des hôtels les plus chics de Paris. Sydney et Sark y arrivèrent la veille de la mission, Sark en profita pour emmener Sydney dans les plus belles boutiques de prêt-à-porter féminin, puis lui offrit un dîner romantique dans le restaurant se situant dans un des étages de la tour Eiffel. Une fois retournait dans leur chambre d'hôtel, ils firent passionnément l'amour et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

L'heure de la réception arriva rapidement, Sark portait comme à son habitude un costume de couleur noir compléter par une chemise de la même couleur. Sydney le complétait parfaitement, en portant une robe longue noir, qui lui avait été offert la veille par Sark, mettant les formes de son corps en valeur. Quand le couple fit son entrée dans la salle de réception, de nombreuses têtes se retournèrent à leur passage. N'y prêtant aucune attention, Sark jeta un coup d'œil sur la foule, et ne relevant aucun signe anormal emmena Sydney sur la piste de danse.

-« Est-elle déjà présente ? » Demanda Sydney, alors qu'ils finissaient leur première danse.

-« Non, pas pour le moment. »

Irina leur avait donné peut de renseignement sur Nadia, tout ce qu'ils savaient été qu'elle était brune avec les cheveux long, la même taille que Sydney et possédait elle aussi une certaine ressemblance avec Irina.

Ils dansèrent encore le temps de quelques danses, puis allèrent prendre une coupe de champagne sur un des plateaux que leur offraient les serveurs. Sark avait passé son bras autour de la taille de Sydney, en signe de possessivité. Au bout de quelques minutes, une jeune femme brune fit son apparition. Sark l'observa attentivement, et retrouva chez elle la même grâce et la même assurance qui caractérisait Sydney et Irina. Sydney, elle aussi, en avait profité pour observer sa demi-sœur un détail attira son attention, sa sœur portait une alliance à sa main gauche, or il n'y avait aucune allusion à ça dans le profile que leur avait fait sa mère. Elle échangea un regard avec Sark, qui lui aussi soupçonnait Irina de leur avoir cacher certains détails, quand son regard revint vers sa sœur, ce qu'elle vit la stoppa littéralement. Sark sentant sa compagne se figeait, se retourna dans sa direction et vu que toute couleur avait quitté son visage. Suivant le regard de Sydney, il trouva la raison qui était la cause de son trouble.

Au coté de Nadia, un homme avait fait son apparition, et portait lui aussi une alliance à sa main gauche. Il lui avait aussi passé le bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, l'homme en question n'était ni plus ni moins que Michael Vaughn. L'esprit de Sydney était comme engourdit, la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait été que vaughn était là, présent devant elle et qu'il était actuellement marié avec sa demi-sœur.

Sark voyant que Sydney n'avait esquissait aucun mouvement, resserra son étreinte sur sa taille et l'emmena dans un coin de la salle à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Sydney ne parvenait pas à regarder Sark, elle avait peur de découvrir dans son regard du ressentiment face à sa réaction à la vu de son ancien amant. Les choses avaient tellement changer, entre eux, elle ne voulait pas que sa finissent ainsi, il était vrais qu'elle avait toujours des sentiments pour Vaughn, elle l'aimerait toujours mais pas de la manière dont elle aimait Sark. Elle sentit la main de son amant se poser sur sa joue, la caressant doucement, puis il lui prit le menton et l'obligea à le regarder. Son regard se riva alors au sien, dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus qu'elle avait appris à aimer elle put y lire la passion qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Elle fut donc soulager de n'y trouvait aucune trace de colère. Sark lui posa alors une simple question.

-« As-tu fois en moi et en nous ? »

-« Oui. » Répondit-elle honnêtement, n'ayant même pas prit le temps de réfléchir.

A sa réponse, Sark serra Sydney plus fort contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Les choses avaient tellement évoluaient entre eux pendant ces derniers mois, pensa t-il, ils étaient passés d'ennemie à amant, et ce qui lui faisait le plus peur et qu'il ne regrettait même pas la direction qu'avait pris leur relation. Il savait très bien qu'une part de Sydney aimerait toujours Michael Vaughn. Cependant chacun deux pensa au même moment, que rien ne pouvait plus être changer, et que surtout ils étaient heureux peut être pour la première fois de la tournure qu'avait pris leur vie.

Sydney pris alors la décision qui allait tout changer dans sa vie et se résolu enfin à faire face à son passé. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'il déclanchait en elle, rien que par sa simple présence.

-« Laisse moi y aller la première ! », lui dit-elle après que leur baiser eut pris fin. « Ils ne s'attendent pas à me voir. » Reprit-elle tout en se dégageant des bras de son amant mais celui-ci la stoppa en lui retenant le bras d'une main ferme.

-« Tu est sur ? » Demanda Sark, sachant parfaitement les conséquences que pouvaient avoir sur elle sa rencontre avec les Vaughn.

-« Oui. » Lui répondit celle-ci tout en déposant un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres, puis elle se dirigea vers sa demi-sœur.

Une fois arriver à quelques pas d'eux, elle prit une profonde inspiration et se lança. Ils se trouvaient dehors, sur une terrasse à l'écart des invités et surtout hors de leur vu, lui tournant le dos.

-« Melle Santos ? » demanda-t-elle.

-« Oui c'est bien moi, mais se n'est plus Santos c'est Vaughn. » répondit Nadia tout en se retournant avec son mari, vers son interlocuteur.

Sydney vit Vaughn se figeait au moment même, où il posa ses yeux sur elle, il l'observait le visage livide.

-« Sydney ? » fut le seul mot qu'il parvint à prononcer.

-« Bonsoir Vaughn. » lui répondit-elle.

-« Comment ? Tu es morte ! » Dit-il sous le choc.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Sark fit son apparition derrière Sydney. La première réaction de Vaughn et de sa femme fut de dégainer leurs armes et de la pointer en direction de Sark, après avoir pousser Sydney hors de la ligne de mire de son arme. Sark, lui aussi, avait dégainé son arme et tenait en joue les deux agents en face de lui. Au moment où Vaughn s'apprêta à faire feu, il entendit la voix de Sydney lui crier « Non », surpris, il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de remarquer que Sydney lui faisait à présent face, se tenant devant Sark, elle aussi avec une arme braquer sur lui et sa femme. Surpris par la réaction de Sydney, Vaughn n'avait toujours pas baissé son arme. Puis retrouvant l'usage de la parole, il lui demanda :

-« Sydney, pourquoi le protèges-tu ? Si ça se trouve il est à l'origine de ta disparition ! »

-« Non, il n'a rien à voir la dedans. »

-« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sur ? » lui demanda t-il tentant de lui faire reprendre raison.

-« Je lui fais confiance. » fut sa seul réponse.

-« Confiance ? Comment peux-tu faire confiance à un meurtrier sans cœur ! »

Avant que Sydney n'ait le temps de répondre, la voix de Sark se fit entendre.

-« Croyais moi ou pas Mr Vaughn » dit-il tout en se plaçant derrière Sydney, « je n'ai aucune attention de faire du mal à Sydney. Au contraire, je pense comme vous, qu'à la protéger. »

Cette dernière réplique de la part de Sark le déstabilisa. 'Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ?', pensa t'il. Puis il se décida à observer plus attentivement les deux personnes qui lui faisaient face. Il détailla chacun de leur geste et l'attention porter à l'autre. Ce qu'il découvrit le choqua encore plus que de découvrir que Sydney était vivante.

Pendant que Vaughn les observait, Sydney et Sark n'avaient pas pour autant baisser leurs armes. Sark posa sa main libre au bas du dos de la jeune femme et se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, celle-ci ne lachant pas du regard les deux personnes se trouvant en face d'elle. Puis elle jeta un regard en direction de Sark et acquiesça à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Ce fut cette scène qui permit à Vaughn de se rendre compte que quelque chose avait changé entre les deux ennemis de toujours. Cependant, il se refusa à donner un nom à ce changement, n'étant pas sur de vraiment vouloir le savoir, il préféra donc laisser cette question en suspend. Un mouvement attira alors de nouveau son attention sur Sydney et Sark.

-« Vaughn, nous vous voulons aucun mal, nous voulons simplement vous parler, enfin surtout à ta femme. » déclara Sydney.

-« Pourquoi moi ? » Demanda celle-ci, parlant pour la première fois.

-« Nous ne pouvons pas en parler ici, il nous faut une zone neutre ou l'on puisse en discuter. » lui répondit Sydney.

-« Qui nous donne la certitude qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un piège ? » demanda Vaughn suspicieux.

-« Rien. Vaughn tu me connais, vous n'avez rien à craindre. »

-« Pas suffisamment il faut croire. »

Cette remarque la blessa, Vaughn put le lire dans son regard, mais il ne s'autorisa pas de capituler à leur demande. Il vit que Sark lui aussi s'était rendu compte que la remarque de Vaughn l'avait blessé, et que celui-ci pour rassurer Sydney, lui avait pris la main.

-« Dites-nous de quoi il est question d'abord, après nous verrons si nous devons aller dans un endroit plus discret. » dit Nadia avec une détermination égale à celle de Sydney.

Sydney et Sark échangèrent un regard, ne sachant que faire. Sydney pris donc la décision de révéler que ce qui avait un lien avec sa famille, en laissant ce qui concernait Rambaldi de coté pour le moment.

-« Il s'agit de ta famille. » lui dit-elle.

-« Je n'ai aucune famille, j'ai été élevé dans un orphelinat en Argentine. Et ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour me convaincre. » Lui répondit-elle, tout en continuant à les menacer de son arme.

-« Il s'agit de ta véritable famille. » Renchérie Sydney.

-« En quoi cela vous concerne t'il alors ? »

-« Cela me concerne car je suis ta demi-sœur. » Lui répondit-elle.

Sydney observa la réaction de sa sœur à son annonce. Elle vit Nadia se tourner en direction de Vaughn qui était tout aussi choquer qu'elle par cette nouvelle. Elle vit aussi dans le regard de sa sœur de la curiosité, et su qu'ils avaient remporté cette manche. Quand Nadia se retourna vers Sydney, elle déclara :

-« Il y a un hôtel à un kilomètre d'ici, on se retrouve là-bas dans une demi-heure. »

Sydney et Sark acquiescèrent, ils baissèrent donc leurs armes et les replacèrent dans leurs holsters, les deux autres agents faisant de même. Sydney et Sark furent les premiers à quitter la terrasse, puis quelques minutes après se fut au tour de Vaughn et sa femme.

Sydney et Sark arrivèrent les premiers devant l'hôtel, Sark pouvait sentir le trouble de la jeune femme, la conversation qui allait suivre n'aller pas être de tout repos. Il se rapprocha donc de Sydney, la prenant dans ses bras à fin de la rassurer. Celle-ci leva son visage vers son amant, et lui sourit faiblement, Sark caressa la joue de Sydney et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Vaughn et Nadia arrivèrent par la rue faisant face à l'hôtel, il y avait un couple en train de s'embrasser devant l'entrée. Il trouva ça très mignon, et serra la main de sa femme un peut plus fort. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils rapprochèrent, il parvenait mieux à distinguer les deux personnes qui étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quand il parvint à les identifiés il eut le souffle couper, Sydney et Sark ensemble, cela ne pouvait être possible, un sentiment de jalousie l'envahissant. Ceux-ci entendirent des bruits de pas, et se retournèrent vers la direction d'où venait le bruit, ils se trouvèrent face au deux autres agents. Sark vit dans le regard de Vaughn de la jalousie et de la haine à son encontre, il savait qu'il les avait vu ensemble quelques minutes plus tôt.

-« Nous avons prit la liberté de réserver une chambre, attendait quelques minutes puis rejoignait nous. » dit Nadia tout en remettant un papier avec le numéro de la chambre à Sydney. Puis ils entrèrent dans l'hôtel.

Cinq minutes après, Sydney et Sark firent leur entrée, et rejoignirent les Vaughn dans la chambre. Une fois là bas les deux couples se firent face, Sydney et Sark assis sur le canapé, et Vaughn et sa femme sur le rebord du lit. Sydney décida de prendre la première la parole.

-« Ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure, est la vérité, nous somme de la même famille. »

-« Vous pouvez nous mentir. » lui répondit Nadia.

-« Je ne vous mens pas, si vous voulez une preuve, faisons un test sanguin. »

-« Je la crois. » dit Vaughn, ce qui surprit sa femme qui se retourna vers lui. « Sydney n'est pas du genre à mentir quand il s'agit de sa famille. »

-« Merci Vaughn. » lui dit-elle en lui faisant un sourire.

-« Cependant » reprit celui-ci, « avant que nous entrions dans le vif du sujet, je veux savoir ce qu'il t'ait arrivé, et quel rôle il tient. » dit-il en désignant Sark de la tête.

Sydney regarda Sark, puis décida de raconter à Vaughn ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

-« Le soir où j'ai découvert que Fran était le double, nous nous sommes battu, je l'ai tué de trois balles, puis je me suis évanouie. Quand j'ai repris connaissance je me trouver dans une cellule du Convenant, j'ai subi pendant prés de cinq mois de torture, de lavage de cerveau, de privation de nourriture… » Elle stoppa quelques secondes le temps se reprendre, elle n'avait raconté ça à personne, et dans parler, lui faisait revivre tout. Tout à coup elle sentit la main de Sark posait sur la sienne, en signe de réconfort. Elle lui sourit, puis reprit son récit. « … Pour me sortir de cette situation, je n'ai pas eut d'autre choix que de faire semblant que le lavage de cerveau avait marché, je suis donc devenu Julia Thorne. »

-« Tu es Julia Thorne ! » l'interrompit Vaughn surpris par cette révélation.

-« Oui, pourquoi ? » demanda t-elle curieuse.

-« Pour ainsi dire tu te trouves sur la liste des dix personnes les plus rechercher au même niveau que Sark. »

-« Tu vois je t'avais bien dit que nous étions pareil toi et moi. » dit Sark avec un sourire ironique.

-« Bien, si vous avez finis de m'interrompre. » dit-elle ignorant ainsi la remarque de Sark, puis elle reprit, « Aussitôt que j'ai pus échapper à leur surveillance j'ai pris contact avec Kendall, et j'ai recommencé à travailler en tant qu'agent double. »

-« Kendall était au courant que tu étais vivante. » dit Vaughn indigner par cette nouvelle, « il aurait dut nous le dire, nous te croyons tous morte. »

-« C'est moi qui est voulu que personne ne soit au courant. » lui répondit-elle, « Afin que vous soyez tous protégé. »

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les quatre agents, tout le monde réfléchissant à la dernière révélation faite par Sydney. Puis Vaughn, remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas abordé le sujet concernant comment Sark était arrivé dans l'histoire, il lui reposa donc la question.

-« Au départ, j'ai été mis en équipe avec un homme nommé Simon Walker, puis deux mois plus tard, le Convenant nous a envoyé Sark, à qui il n'a pas fallut énormément de temps pour ce rendre compte que le lavage de cerveau n'avait pas fonctionné. Puis par la suite, Walker fut écarté et depuis nous faisons équipes. »

-« Pourquoi, n'avez-vous pas dénoncé Sydney à votre employeur, tout le monde sais que pour vous attirez les bonnes grâce de vos employeurs vous êtes prêt à tout. » demanda Vaughn à Sark.

-« Je n'avais rien à y gagner en la dénoncent tout simplement, de plus nous sommes arrivés à un compromis. »

-« Et quel est-il ? »

-« Qu'elle m'aide à détruire le convenant et à récupérer ce qui est à moi. Nos objectifs allant dans le même sens, en ce qui concerne le convenant, elle a accepté. »

-« Peut-on savoir ce que vous à pris le convenant ? » Demanda alors Nadia.

-« Nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de moi, mais puisque vous insistez, je vais vous le dire, il s'agit de mon héritage. Maintenant que vous savez tout venons en au fait. Nadia vous êtes la fille d'Irina Derevko et d'Arvin Sloane. » Dit –il rentrant directement dans le vif du sujet. Un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres face à leurs réactions.

Sydney pouvait voir sur le visage de Nadia, la surprise d'apprendre ses liens de parenté avec Irina qui figuré elle aussi dans la liste des personnes les plus rechercher par les USA. Elle ne voulut pas s'attarder sur la réaction de Vaughn et resta donc concentré sur sa sœur.

-« Comment cela se peut-il ? » demanda celle-ci.

-« Notre mère a eu une aventure avec Sloane juste avant de disparaître et de se faire passer pour morte. » lui répondit Sydney. « Et ce n'est pas tout, tu fais aussi l'objet d'une prophétie de Rambaldi, le convenant nous a chargé de te retrouver. »

-« Vous allez me livré à eux ? » demanda Nadia.

-« Bien sur que non. » Répondit immédiatement Sydney.

-« Alors pourquoi êtes vous là ? » demanda Vaughn.

-« Nous sommes ici pour ramener Nadia dans un endroit sur, pour que personne ne puisse la trouver. » Elle décida cependant de ne pas leur révéler que c'était grâce à Irina qu'ils avaient pus la retrouver.

La discussion fut interrompue par la sonnerie de portable de Sark, celui-ci s'excusa et sortit de la chambre afin de répondre au téléphone, laissant Sydney, Nadia et Vaughn ensemble. Quand Sark rentra dans la chambre, il les découvrit toujours au même endroit.

-« Sydney, nous devons y aller, Cole a une nouvelle mission à nous confier. » dit-il sans se soucier du regard des autres sur lui.

-« Ok. » Elle se leva puis rejoignit Sark avant qu'elle ne sorte de la chambre, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers sa sœur et son ancien amant et leur dit : « C'est à vous de décidez maintenant, je suppose que tu as toujours le même numéro » dit-elle en s'adressant à Vaughn, celui-ci acquiescant, elle ajouta « dans ce cas je vous téléphone demain vers dix huit heure pour voir ce que vous avez décidé. » Puis sans attendre une confirmation, elle sortit de la chambre, suivit par Sark.

Le chemin du retour se fit dans le silence, chacun dans ses pensées. Ils arrivèrent à leur hôtel rapidement et montèrent immédiatement dans leur chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, Sydney se rendit immédiatement dans la salle de bain se changer, Sark faisant de même dans la chambre. Quand elle ressorti, elle trouva Sark simplement vêtu de son bas de pantalon entrain d'observer l'extérieur par la fenêtre, elle alla se posté derrière lui et le prit par la taille, posant sa tête sur son dos musclé. Celui-ci lui plaça ses mains sur les siennes, aucun mots ne fut prononcé pendant quelques minutes, les laissant dans un confortable silence, puis Sydney se rappelant du coup de téléphone qu'avait reçut Sark plus tôt dans la soirée, lui demanda.

-« Quel est la mission que Cole nous à confier ? »

Sark se retourna pour faire face à la jeune femme, il la prit par la taille et la serra contre lui, puis l'embrassant sur le front, il lui répondit.

-« Ce n'était pas Cole, c'était Irina, elle voulait savoir comment se dérouler la mission. »

-« Ok. Julian que penses-tu que Nadia va décider ? » lui demanda t-elle.

-« Si elle est un temps soit peut aussi intelligente que toi, je suis sur qu'elle prendra la bonne décision et nous suivra. » dit-il tout en la faisant doucement reculer vers leur lit.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la journée dans leur chambre, ne quittant le lit que dans de rare occasion. Même si Sark savait que Sydney, avait foi en eux, il ne pouvait s'empêché d'avoir peur qu'elle ne le quitte, cette angoisse ayant quelque peut augmenter, depuis l'apparition de Vaughn. Sydney, quant à elle, était encore sous le choc d'avoir découvert sa sœur mariée à l'homme qui avait tant compté dans sa vie, cependant aucun sentiment de jalousie, n'avait fait son apparition, la rassurant d'un certain coté, car elle était passé à autre chose, et en même temps cela lui faisait peur. Elle savait que ses sentiments envers Julian avait changé, et était passé de la haine à l'amour, cependant elle avait peur de l'admettre et de le dire, angoisser que se sentiment ne soit pas réciproque. Elle se retourna donc pour faire face, à l'homme allongé à coté d'elle, et le trouva en train de l'observer. Elle lui sourit, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

Elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il lui resté peut de temps avant de devoir rappeler Vaughn et sa femme. Elle se leva donc et se rendit dans la salle de bain, pendre une douche. Quand elle revint, elle découvrit que Sark leur avait commandé de quoi manger, il lui déposas un rapide baiser sur sa joue et rentra à son tour dans la salle de bain.

Une fois, qu'ils eurent pris leur petit déjeuner, ils se rendirent au lieu où ils devaient retrouvaient les Vaughn. Ils les découvrirent les attendant assis sur une banche dans un endroit un peut à l'écart des promeneur. Sydney ne perdit pas de temps et entra dans le vif du sujet :

-« Tout d'abord je voulais aussi que vous sachiez que nous ne sommes pas les seules à ta recherche, le convenant est aussi après toi et heureusement pour toi nous sommes les agents charger de ta recherche. Je voulais que tu ais toutes les informations en mains avant de prendre ta décision. » Dit –elle à sa sœur avec un sourire un peut triste.

-« J'ai pris ma décision, Vaughn et moi en avons longtemps discuté, il te fait confiance, je vais vous suivre, mais avant je veux savoir où vous allez me conduire. »

Sydney jeta un regard à Sark, puis sur Vaughn et enfin sur Nadia, elle pris une profonde inspiration et décida qu'il était temps de révéler le rôle que tenait sa mère dans tout ça. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir à sa sœur ni à Vaughn.

-« Oui, je te comprends. Nous allons te conduire à la personne qui nous a chargé de te retrouver, Irina Derevko. »

-« Hors de question ! » Intervint aussitôt Vaughn, du au acte passée d'Irina concernant son père, il ne pouvait avoir confiance en elle.

-« Vaughn voyons il s'agit de sa mère ! » tenta de le résonnait Sydney.

-« Qui je te le rappelle n'a pas hésité à te tirer dessus ou à te trahir. »

-« Oui, je sais tout ça mais je suis sur qu'elle nous aime malgré tout et qu'elle veut nous protéger. Et de toute façon c'est à Nadia de décider et non à toi. »

-« Arrêter tout les deux. » les interrompit Nadia, « ma décision est prise je vais suivre Sydney. »

-« Et concernant la CIA ? » Demanda Sark qui intervenait pour la première fois dans la conversation.

-« Nous nous sommes arrangés et je viens avec vous ! » Fut tout ce qu'ils eurent comme réponse de la part de Vaughn.

Personne ne donna d'objection, pourtant Sark n'aimait pas le fait que Vaughn les suives. Ils se rendirent tout les quatre à l'aéroport, où les attendait le jet privé de Sark. Celui-ci se dirigea directement dans le cockpit de l'appareil parler au capitaine, laissant Sydney et les Vaughn s'installaient. Quand il revint, il vit que Vaughn et sa femme s'était installée un peut à l'écart de Sydney, il alla la rejoindre et s'installa dans le siège voisin au sien.

Sydney sentit Sark prendre place à coté d'elle, et sa main venir se placer sur son genou, elle la couvrit de la sienne, inter lassant leurs doigts. Il porta sa main libre sur la joue de Sydney et lui caressa avec revers de sa main le visage de la jeune femme, une fois sa main arrivait au niveau de son menton, il leva son visage vers le sien et il l'embrassa tendrement. Une fois que le baiser eut pris fin, il passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, celle-ci se calant confortablement dans les bras du jeune homme. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa le sommeille l'envahir, elle sentit que Sark se relaxait légèrement contre elle, mais elle s'avait bien qu'avec le présence de Vaughn, il ne parviendrait pas à se relaxé complètement, trop de chose le tracassant.

Nadia peut de temps après s'être installé, s'endormit la tête sur l'épaule de son époux. Celui-ci ne se parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil, décida d'observer l'intérieur du jet. Il était luxieux, cela ne l'étonna pas vu la personne qui en était propriétaire. Un mouvement attira son attention, Sark venait de revenir dans le compartiment et avait pris place à coté de Sydney. Il les observa, se fut plus fort que lui, il les vit s'embrasser puis Sydney s'endormir sur l'épaule de celui qui faisait maintenant partis de sa vie. Sark croisa le regard de Vaughn brièvement, avant de resserrer son étreinte autour de Sydney et de fermer les yeux lui aussi. Vaughn ne pouvait s'empêchait d'éprouver un sentiment de jalousie vis-à-vis de Sark, normalement la femme assises à coté de lui aurait du être Sydney. Il repoussa rapidement cette pensée, il ne regrettait pour rien au monde la vie qu'il avait à l'heure actuelle. Mais la réapparition de Sydney dans sa vie remettait tout en question, il ne savait plus très bien où il en était. Il décida au bout de quelques instant qu'il serait mieux pour lui de se reposer aussi, car il ne s'avait pas ce que les prochains jours allait lui apporter.

Ils arrivèrent plusieurs heures plus tard, Sydney eut la surprise de découvrir qu'ils se trouvaient en Russie, elle se retourna vers Sark avec un regard surpris, celui-ci pour toute réponse lui sourie et lui pris la main pour l'aider à descendre de l'avion. Ils montèrent dans la voiture qui les attendait à leurs arriver, elle les conduisit jusque dans une grande propriété, où se dressait une majestueuses maison. Sydney eut le souffle coupé quand elle pénétra à l'intérieur, la maison était décorée avec gout. Sur le seuil de l'entrée les attendait Irina. Sydney laissa Nadia et Vaughn passait les premiers, elle vit sa mère serrer sa fille retrouvée après toute ses année de séparation, et faire un bref signe de tête en direction de Vaughn. Elle nota aussi qu'elle lui jeta aussi un regard, comme pour juger de son état face à la présence de Vaughn au coté de Nadia.

Sydney au bout de quelques secondes décida de laisser les Vaughn en compagnie d'Irina, celle-ci se chargera de leur faire un topo complet de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Elle se retourna espérant trouver Sark derrière elle, mais ne le vit nulle part. Elle se mit donc à sa recherche, et le découvrit au bout de quelques minutes dans la bibliothèque en train d'observer une peinture accrocher au dessus de la cheminée. Comme si, il avait sentit sa présence, il lui tendit la main sans pour autant se retourner. Elle la pris et vint placer un bras autour de la taille de celui-ci, elle observa elle aussi la peinture et se trouva comme attirer par celle-ci. La peinture représentait la maison dans laquelle elle se trouvait, entourer de parterre de fleure, on pouvait aussi y apercevoir un petit garçon au cheveux blond et aux yeux bleu, assis sur les marches de l'entrées. Sydney fut tiré de ses pensées par Sark la conduisant jusqu'à un canapé faisant face au feu.

-« Je t'ai cherché tout à l'heure. » commença Sydney.

-« Je pensais que tu voulais profité des retrouvailles de ta sœur avec votre mère. » lui répondit-il simplement.

-« Ce n'était pas mon moment. Quel est cet endroit Julian, tu sembles différent ici, plus relaxés ? » Lui demanda t-elle curieuse de la transformation de son compagnon.

-« C'était la maison de ma mère, on y venait pour les vacances quand j'étais enfant, » lui dit –il tout en ne quittant pas la peinture des yeux, puis se retournant sur vers elle, « cette peinture a été faite par ma mère, c'est sa dernière avant qu'elle ne meurt. » Puis il sortit de la pièce laissant Sydney dans la pièce.

Sydney savait ce qu'il coûtait à Sark de parler de son passée, elle le laissa donc partir sans lui dire un mot. Elle ne le revit que pour le dîner quand il vint s'installer à côté d'elle, en face d'eux était assis les vaughns. Sark ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la manière dont Vaughn regardait Sydney, faisant naître chez lui un sentiment auquel il était peut habitué : la jalousie.

Soudain le repas fut interrompu par un des gardes d'Irina qui lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, celle –ci jeta immédiatement un regard en direction de Sark, celui-ci compris qu'il y avait un problème.

-« Le convenant nous a retrouvé, ils sont dans la propriété. » dit Irina tout en se levant et en sortant son arme.

Les autres agents présents à la table firent de même, au moment où ils s'apprêtèrent à sortir de la pièce un coup de feu retentit manquant de peut Irina. Sark et Sydney furent les premiers à répliquer, couvrant ainsi la retraite des trois autres. Ils se mirent tous à courir des qu'ils furent à l'extérieur de la villa, les coups de feux faisant rage autour deux. Sark menait le groupe à travers le jardins, venait ensuite Vaughn et Nadia, puis Irina et pour fermait la marche Sydney. Un gémissement, puis le bruit de quelqu'un qui s'effondre, fit s'arrêtait Sark dans son élant se retournant pour voir qui avait été touché, et ce qu'il vit le remplit d'effroi. Sydney gisant par terre inconsciente blesser, au moment où il s'apprêta à aller à son secours, la main ferme d'Irina se posa sur son bras.

- « Non Julian, nous la sauverons plus tard, elle va nous permettre de remonter jusqu'à la tête du convenant. Et vous Mr Vaughn, si vous tentez quoi que se soit je n'hésiterai pas à faire usage de la force. » Dit-elle en se retournant pour regarder le mari de sa fille cadette, sentant que celui-ci se préparait à faire objection.

Ils se remirent donc à courir jusque dans un sous bois où ils purent se cacher attendant que les hommes du convenant partent voire leur grand maître. Sark était en colère contre Irina, pour ne pas l'avoir laisser aller secourir Sydney, mais la partis logique de son esprit savait très bien qu' Irina avait raison, que cela leur permettrait ainsi de détruire le convenant et ainsi supprimer toute menace sur la tête de Sydney et Nadia. Irina qui avait remarqué que Sydney portait les boucles d'oreille qu'elle lui avait donné quand elle était à la CIA, activa le tracer qui se trouvait à l'intérieure. Le signal les conduisit jusqu'à Berlin, Irina avant le départ avait fait parvenir un message codé à l'intention de Jack Bristow, lui expliquant que leur fille était en vie mais qu'elle était en danger, ne donnant pas plus d'indication sur la situation. Il était prévu qu'il les rejoigne dans un hôtel situer non loin du lieu où était retenue Sydney. Peut de temps après leur arrivé à l'hôtel, on frappa à la porte, se fut Vaughn qui ouvrit à la grande surprise de Jack Bristow.

-« Vaughn, que faites vous ici ? »

-« Bonsoir, Jack. » fut la réponse qui lui parvint avant que Vaughn n'ait eu le temps de parler, par Irina sortant d'une pièce adjacente.

-« Où est Sydney, Irina, qu'as-tu fait d'elle ? »

-« Mr Bristow, je crois que vous allez devoir écouter ce que nous avons à vous dire. » dit Sark en entrant à son tour dans la pièce suivi de Nadia.

-« Que faites vous ici Sark, qu'avez-vous fait à ma fille ? »

-« Croyez moi Mr Bristow, je n'ai rien fait à votre fille, au contraire, je serais plus que ravie qu'on en finisse rapidement, pour aller la secourir. »

Le père de Sydney ne répondit pas, surprit par se que venait de dire le jeune homme, par la note de sincérité présente dans sa voix. Il prit alors le temps d'observer les autres personnes dans la suite : il y avait Irina, sur qui ses yeux se posèrent l'espace de quelque seconde, puis son regard se posa sur Vaughn et sa femme se demandant se qu'ils pouvaient bien faire là. Irina voyant le regard de son mari passer tour à tour sur chacun d'eux, pris la parole pour expliquer à Jack se qui était arrivé à leur fille après sa soit disant mort. Ensuite se fut à Sark de prendre la parole et de raconter, ce qui s'était passer depuis que le convenant les envoyait en mission tout les deux, laissant bien sur de coté tout les détails personnel concernant ses rapport avec Sydney. Se fut Irina qui termina le récit disant qu'elle les avait envoyait à la recherche du passager afin de la protéger, et que celle-ci n'était autre que la femme de Vaughn. Jack ne montra aucune émotion quand Irina lui déclara que Nadia était la fille qu'elle avait eut avec Arvin Sloane. Un silence lourd suivit la fin du récit, chacun plonger dans ses pensée, puis d'un commun accord ils se mirent tous à échafaudé un plan afin de secourir Sydney.

Celle-ci se trouvait dans une cellule sans aucune fenêtre, la seule lumière qui lui parvenait été celle qui passé sous la porte. Elle s'était réveillé quelques heures auparavant avec une douleur à hauteur des hanches, touchant la plais elle se rendis compte que ce n'était pas profonds et que la balle n'avait fait que l'éraflé, cependant du sang continué de couler. Elle déchira donc un morceau de sa tenu et appuya fortement sur la blessure afin que celle-ci cesse de saigner. Elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu arrivé aux autres, mais en même temps elle sentait en elle qu'ils étaient sains et sauf, ils devaient certainement être à sa recherche et connaissant Sark, elle était sur qu'il ne renoncerait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait retrouvé contrairement à Vaughn qui lui avait rapidement perdu espoir. Elle ne s'attarda cependant pas sur cette pensée, préférant se remémorait les derniers moments qu'elle avait passé avec Sark. Elle savait maintenant, même si elle s'en doutait avant, qu'elle était tombée amoureuse lui et regretta de ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt. Elle entendit des bruits de pas venant dans sa direction, la porte s'ouvrit révélant une personne qu'elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à voir, Simon Walker.

-« Alors Julia, à ce que je vois tu nous a été déloyale ou devrais je dire Sydney ! » dit –il d'une voix froide. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il continua donc. « Mes patrons n'ont pas été très content de voir que leur lavage de cerveau n'avait pas marché, cela dit je comprends beaucoup mieux certaines choses. »

Puis sans ménagement il attrapa Sydney par les poigner en lui passant des menottes et la conduisit dans une autres pièces semblable à celle utiliser par le dentiste quand elle s'était fait prendre après le vol de la machine de Muller, juste après le meurtre de Danny. Il la fit s'assoire et attacha ses bras aux accoudoirs ainsi que ses jambes au pieds de chaise pour empêcher toute tentative d'évasion de sa part.

-« Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver mais auparavant je vais pouvoir m'essayer à quelque nouvelle technique de torture. »

Tout en prenant un objet sur une table, il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de la torturer car il fut interrompu par une personne qui avait fait son apparition dans la pièce. Sydney se doutait bien qu'il était derrière tout ça qui d'autre qu'Arvin Sloane pouvait bien être à la tête du convenant, la où il avait Rambaldi, Sloane s'y trouvait aussi.

-« Sydney, ma chère Sydney, une fois de plus nous voila en présence l'un de l'autre. »

-« Croyez moi si sa n'avait été que de moi je ne serais pas là. » lui répondit elle.

-« A ce que je vois tu n'as pas changer, tu as toujours se franc parler que tu as hérité de tes parents. »

-« Je prends ça comme un compliment. » dit elle avec sarcasme.

Il continua pendant de nombreuses heures à l'interroger, ses questions étant principalement dirigé vers le passager. Tout ce qu'il comme réponse fut soit des silences soit des répliques sarcastique concernant son incompétence à se rendre compte que ses agents lui son déloyale. Ne voyant aucun avancement dans l'interrogation de Sydney, il donna alors carte verte à Walker avant de sortir de la pièce. Cependant celui-ci n'eut pas plus de chance que Sloane, Sydney endurra la souffrance sans ne rien montrer, du sang coulant le long de ses joues et ses bras par les entailles faite par le couteau. Des bruits de pas et de combat se firent entendre à l'extérieure de la pièce attirant l'attention de Sydney, ceux qu'elle n'avait pas prévu cependant et que ce fut à cet exacte moment que Walker tenta une nouvelle fois de la faire parler tout en appuyant fortement sur sa blessure à la hanche. Sydney ne put s'empêchait de crier de douleur. Peut de temps après la porte s'ouvrit en grand révélant Sark tenant en joue Simon Walker.

Ils avaient réussit sans trop de problème à s'infiltré dans les locaux quelques minutes auparavant et avait pris chacun des directions différentes afin remplir tout les objectifs de la mission, Sark étant chargeait de retrouver Sydney. Son sang se glaça quand il entendit les cris de celle-ci au tournant d'un des couloirs. Il se rua instantanément dans cette direction et força la porte de la pièce où Sydney se trouvait. Il se retrouva alors face Simon Walker sur qui il braqua immédiatement son arme, puis son regard se porta sur Sydney, sa colère augmentant de minutes en minutes face à se que lui avait fait endurer Walker. Il lut dans le regard de la jeune femme, du soulagement de le voir là ainsi qu'autre chose. Il retourna son attention sur Simon au moment où celui-ci prit la parole.

-« Sark. » dit il en guise de salut.

-« Walker. » lui répondit il d'un ton encore plus froid qu'à l'accoutumer.

-« Te voir ici, à la rescousse de notre chère Julia ne me surprends guère. » dit-il tout en posant une de ses mains sur l'épaule gauche de Sydney. « Je pense que tu as pu découvrir ses petit penchant ? Hein ? »

Sark ne répondit rien savant que Simon faisait appelle à sa jalousie, pour que cela lui cause de faire une erreur, ce n'était que des mots. Simon frustrait que son plan ne fonctionne pas tenta une autre approche.

-« Voyons Sark ne me dit pas qu'elle ne t'a pas dit de qu'elle façon elle aimait être toucher. » dit-il tout en déplaçant sa main jusqu' à la poitrine de la jeune femme, puis continuant sa route jusqu'à la ceinture du pantalon.

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte Simon se retrouva plaquer contre le mur avec l'arme de Sark sur sa tempe gauche. Ce qu'il vit dans le regard du tueur lui glaça le sang mais il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

-« Aurai-je toucher une corde sensible ? Le grand et l'illustre Mr Sark ayant des sentiments pour ni plus ni moins qu'un agent de la CIA. » Il avala sa salive avec bruit au moment où il entendit que Sark avait ôté la sécurité de son arme.

-« Vous allez être un exemple pour tout ceux qui s'aviseront de toucher au personne que j'aime. » Fut les seul mot qu'il prononça, puis il fit feux.

Laissant le corps de Walker tomber au sol, il se rendit vers Sydney et la détacha. Celle-ci, avait des larmes qui lui courrait librement le long des joues. Quand celle-ci leva son regard vers lui et murmura « Julian », celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, heureux de pouvoir de nouveau serrer contre lui la femme qu'il aimait. Ce qu'il avait dit quelque instant plus tôt à Walker était la pure vérité, il était amoureux de Sydney et lui avait fallut qu'il la perde presque pour se rendre compte de la profondeur de ses sentiments pour la jeune femme mais ce n'était pas encore le bon moment pour le lui dire. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et Sydney fut surprise de découvrir son père en compagnie d'Irina. Elle se rua immédiatement dans les bras de son père.

-« Nous avons Sloane, Vaughn et Nadia s'en occupent, ils le ramènent à la CIA. » dit Irina tout en observant la tendre réunion entre le père et la fille. « Allons-y. »

Ils rentrèrent donc tout les quatre jusqu'à une des maisons qui servait de temps en temps de base opération à Irina, quand elle était dans le pays. Une fois arrivé là-bas Irina s'occupa des blessures de sa fille, laissant les deux hommes en présences l'un de l'autres, espérant qu'aucun des deux ne tue l'autre. Jack et Sark étaient chacun à un bout de la pièce, Sark regardant à travers la fenêtre donnant sur la rue, Jack assis sur un des canapés observant le jeune homme. Il ne put que repensait à ce qu'il avait vu quand ils étaient arrivé à la cellule où était retenu Sydney, celle-ci dans les bras du jeune tueur, le serrant comme si il était sa vie, cependant ce qu'il l'avait le plus choqué était que la même émotion pouvait se lire sur son visage, la relation entre sa fille et le tueur avait considérablement changé. Un mouvement attira son attention, il vit que Sark lui aussi se tournait vers la même direction que lui, Irina et Sydney ressortaient de la chambre, Irina alla s'assoire sur le même canapé que Jack, celui-ci observant sa fille. Sydney se dirigea vers là où se tenait Sark, il la regardait venir vers lui, et quand ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre, ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne se souciant pas de la présence des parents de la jeune femme. Irina cependant les ramena trop tôt à la réalité, elle les fit venir s'assoire pour discuté de ce qu'il allait se passé à partir de maintenant. Jack prit le premier la parole.

-« Maintenant que Sloane est en prison, Sydney peut rentrer à Los Angeles et retrouvait sa vie, j'ai déjà réservé les billets. »

-« Voyons Jack qu'est-ce qui te fais pensées que ta fille veule revenir avec toi au Etats-Unis ? »

-« Parce que tu crois que travailler dans ton organisation serait une bonne choses pour son avenir, ainsi que de faire partis des personnes les plus rechercher ? »

-« Sa suffit vous deux ! » dit Sydney en se levant, « Vous discutez de mon avenir comme si je n'étais pas là, j'ai moi aussi mon mot à dire et pour être honnête je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire. » ajouta-t-elle tout en jetant un regards à Sark.

Voyant l'indécision de sa fille, Irina décida de laisser seule Sydney et Sark afin qu'ils puissent discuter, elle jeta un regard en direction de l'homme qui avait autrefois partager sa vie et il comprit tout de suite. Ils se levèrent donc et laissèrent les deux jeunes gens seul. Sydney s'était rendus à la fenêtre la où se tenait Sark quelques minutes auparavant. Sark lui n'avait pas bougeait du canapé, son regard posait sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne savait pas quoi faire, pour la première fois de toute sa vie, les choses avait tellement changé, plus rien ne serait comme avant.

-« Que me conseilles tu ? » dit-elle à l'attention de Sark.

-« Tu devrais retourné à ta vie d'avant, plus rien ne te retient ici maintenant, tu as atteint le but que tu t'étais fixé. » répondit-il, aucune émotion distincte dans sa voix.

-« Comment peux-tu dire que rien ne me retient. » dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

-« Nous savions très bien qu'une fois tout terminé, il n'y aurait pas de future pour nous deux. » dit-il en se levant.

-« Et tu jettes l'éponges comme ça aussi facilement, je n'étais donc rien pour toi Julian ? » dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-« Tu as des amis, des gens qui t'aime, un avenir. »

-« Là n'est pas la question Julian, je veux que pour une fois dans ta vie tu me dises ce que tu ressentes. » Dit-elle tout en se rapprochant de lui.

-« Pourquoi cela t'importe-t-il autant, ce n'est pas à moi de prendre une décision. » la défia t-il.

-« Parce que je veux savoir si j'ai pris la bonne décision où pas ! » répondit-elle de la colère se faisant entendre dans sa voix.

-« Tu vois tu as déjà pris ta décision en quoi ma réponse pourrais bien changeais ça. » dit-il lui aussi en colère.

-« Parce malgré ce que nous sommes et qui nous sommes, je t'aime Julian, et je veux savoir si j'ai pris la bonne décision en décidant de rester à tes coté. » dit-elle.

Sark, ne répondit pas, ce qu'elle venait de dire résonant dans son esprit, elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle voulait rester à ses cotés. Il parcourut la distance qui les séparait l'un de l'autre et l'embrassa passionnément prenant Sydney au dépourvu. Celle-ci ne mit cependant peut de temps avant de reprendre ses esprits et retournait le baiser avec passion. Instinctivement ils avaient pris la direction de la chambre, leur vêtement tombant les uns après les autres le long du chemin, au moment où il la déposa sur le lit, il l'embrassa avec une tendresse nouvelle, puis la regardant droit dans les yeux, il lui dit :

-« Je t'aime Sydney. »

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, se montrant l'un et l'autre tout l'amour qu'ils avaient pour l'autre puis ils firent l'amour et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autres. Le lendemain matin, Sydney fut la première à se réveiller et en profita pour observer l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il avait l'air tellement serein comme ça, elle se rappela alors la déclaration qu'il lui avait faite. Comment avait elle put douté de ses sentiments envers elle une seule seconde ? Maintenant il ne lui restait qu'une seule chose à faire, dire à son père la décision qu'elle avait pris. Elle retourna son attention vers l'homme coucher à coté d'elle, lui caressant doucement le visage, elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme puis décida de se lever. Cependant une main agrippant son poigner l'empêcha de quitter le lit.

-« Tu m'abandonnes déjà ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« Il le faut bien, je dois parlé à mon père. » dit-elle en l'embrassant rapidement. « Je vais prendre une douche. »

-« Veux-tu un peu de compagnie ? » demanda –t-il d'une voix séductrice bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse à la question.

Elle le regarda et lui fit un signe de tête lui indiquant son accord, ils rentrèrent tout les deux dans la salle de bains en refermant la porte derrière eux. Ils ressortir une heure plus tard et se rendirent dans le salon de la suite, où il découvrirent que Jack et Irina les attendaient. Jack vit entrée sa fille dans la pièce avec un sourire qu'il ne lui avait pas vu depuis de nombreuse année, il savait qu'elle était heureuse. Il ne fut donc pas surpris quand elle prit la parole et dit :

-« J'ai pris ma décision. » Dit-elle en regardant tour à tour son père et sa mère, elle ajouta. « Je reste avec Julian, plus rien ne m'attend à Los Angeles. »

-« Tu es sur que tu as pris la bonne décision, ça veut dire que tu seras toujours en cavales, tu n'auras jamais une vie normale. » Il regarda en direction d'Irina, puis son regard se reposa finalement sur sa fille. « Tu vas donc continuer à travailler pour ta mère ? » Dit Jack essayant de résonner sa fille.

-« Rien ne me feras changer d'avis, même si tu n'est pas d'accord de mes choix, il s'agit de ma vie et je veux la vivre avec qui et comme je l'entends. »

-« J'ai moi aussi quelque choses à dire. » Dit Sark captivant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde. « Irina bien que nous ayons travaillé ensemble de nombreuses années et ne peut que vous remercier pour avoir fait de moi ce que je suis, j'ai décidé de me retirer. »

Sydney regarda Sark surprise par ce qu'il venait de dire. Encore une fois il venait de la surprendre en prenant une si lourde décision. Elle ne lui aurait jamais demandé d'abandonner ce travail qui tenait une si grande place dans sa vie. Elle ferma les yeux et les mots que Julian lui avait murmurés la veille prirent plus de force.

Sydney regarda son père, Jack vit dans le regard de son enfant ce qu'il avait toujours voulu y voir. Le bonheur. Et le bonheur de sa fille était le plus important dans sa vie. Il lui fit un sourire. Sydney sentit son cœur s'apaiser, elle ne put rien dire, les mots restèrent bloqués, elle alla serrer son père dans ses bras, elle savait que sa décision de suivre l'homme qu'elle aimait, voulait dire qu'elle laissait derrière elle l'homme qui lui avait tant apporté dans sa vie.

Jack et Sydney se séparèrent, il laissa ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille et la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-« Ne te fait aucuns soucis, je viellerai sur toi. » Sa voix était celle que Sydney entendait quand il la réconforté étant enfant. Jack déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille et tendit sa main à Sark.

Une fois que Jack Bristow fut de retour à la CIA, il veilla à ce qu'aucune piste ne remonte jusqu'à Sydney ou Sark, maquillant même la mort de celui-ci pour que toute recherche à son encontre cesse. Seule Vaughn, Nadia et lui ainsi qu'Irina savait où se trouvait les deux espions. Après plusieurs mois à s'assurer qu'aucune information ne remonta jusqu'à sa fille, il décida à son tour de quitter la CIA.

Quant à Sydney et Sark, la dernière fois qu'il avait eut des informations sur eux, ils se trouvaient quelque part en Irlande.

FIN.


End file.
